Building Ithilien — Special Edition
by Raider-K
Summary: Legolas Adventure/Romance. Because everyone needs to read a good old-fashioned Legomance once in a while.
1. I Become an Elven Snack

**It's the 15th anniversary of my original fic "Building Ithilien," guys! Wow. It just seems like yesterday that I uploaded the first chapter, feeling all geeky and nervous. As a thank you to all the wonderful LOTR fans, readers, and friends that I've made on FF, I am publishing a new 'Special Edition' version of the original story.**

 **It will be ALL Legolas 1st person POV (and there will be some other changes and surprises along the way.)**

* * *

 _I Experiment with Becoming an Elven Hors D'oeuvre_

Don't ever tell the dwarf, but I'm not perfect. Far from it, actually. And this moment in my life was the perfect example of said non-perfection.

I made some erratically bad errors in judgment. Gimli would say that it was typical pointy-eared arrogance. My father would say I acted like a damn fool.

I was utterly alone, and the darkness drowned me. That night, foul with a pitch so black—it fought to consume me, swallow me whole, and if it did not, then my enemy would. I knew not who or what I faced, but I had seen first hand its grim trail.

My ears pricked to the low rumble of someone, some creature breathing, followed by a sharp crack, like wood being snapped. I dared not move from my position. I checked my peripheral vision. All seemed still, save my heart pounding in my chest. Panic and fear chased through my veins, raking my body with self-doubt and loathing. I was an idiot to have come alone.

Crack! An enormous pine slapped the earth. The ground shook as if lightning split the sky. Crack! Another tree whipped down, this time grazing my side. A few steps to the right over, and I would have been pulverized. The trees and the night thrummed in the rhythm of torture, a terrible drawing of breath, thick and sinuous. The breathing grew louder, each distinct thunderous breath. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

I tightened my fingers on my bow, _steady_ I told myself, and briefly rolled my shoulders back, a habit I used to calm my nerves before battle. I lightly released my fingers and squeezed the bow again. Calm returned, or at least a semblance of calm. I was ready.

I swung out from behind the tree, fitting an arrow to my bow and firing toward the breathing. I plastered myself against another tree, edging my way closer to the smell and the rustling sounds. In the inky night, I could see no more than my hand and bow in front of him. The ground pulsed beneath my feet. The horses whinnied, followed by the pounding of many hooves. They had stampeded. A muffled thump sounded from the trees, and then silence. The rank odor had vanished, and only the hot scent of fresh blood lingered. My body sagged involuntarily like an exhale when you know the worst is yet to come. I could not be sure the threat was gone until I swept the area.

I stepped into the clearing, weapon still in hand. All of the horses were gone, hopefully of their own volition. I could not blame them. If I had the slightest shred of intelligence at all, I would be with them. I knelt to the ground and then stood. It was too dark to check for any tracks of predators. That would have to wait until morning light. I moved steadily back to the tree line and the river where I had first heard the breathing. I was sure of one thing; the creature I encountered tonight was no ordinary wolf, bear, troll, orc, or anything thinkable.

I kept my guard up and stole back toward the river and trees. My eyes busily scanned the close-knit woods for any sign of movement. Scarcely looking at the ground before me, I stumbled over a fallen log. So much for elven grace. I scrambled toward my feet. Certainly, that log had not been there a moment ago. I ghosted my fingers along the coarse bark until I reached the breaking point of the tree. Almost as if someone had snapped the tree like a twig, the trunk broke off in jagged ends two feet above the ground. Glancing up, I noticed with a growing sense of dread four other trees broken at the base in the same manner. Deep gouges marked the trunks. I bent down to study them and then swallowed hard. The choking smell had returned.

My arms darted out to grab my bow when a hard jerk toward my chest sent me reeling toward the river. As I tumbled over the bank and fell, I drew my long, white knife, frantically slicing the open space before me. I struck something hard. It was too dark to tell what. Before I hit the river below, I found himself wondering if it was such a good idea to fall blindly into a ravine with a blade in one's hand…

...Plunging into the Anduin, I lost all sense of direction and flailed in the murky water. I had fallen into the river from great height, and my right shoulder slammed into a boulder on the way down, knocking the knife from my hand. The swift current of the Anduin rushed over me as I frantically searched for my weapon. The clouds still blotted out the moon. With my bow still on the riverbank above and my knife somewhere in the river, I was unarmed and alone.

A breeze gathered, parting the clouds, and a thin strip of moonlight reflected off the river. my knife! I grabbed for it, only an arm's length away. The handle felt warm and sticky. I held it up in the moonlight only to see that the blade dripped in gore.

When the clouds lifted completely from the moon, I saw red everywhere. Blood streaked my chest, torso, and my hands. My throat burned; I was going to be sick. My chest still throbbed from the hit I had taken, and my shoulder felt on fire. I stumbled toward the edge of the river, fighting the push of the current and the huge wave of nausea squeezing my throat.

Suddenly as before, a thick acrid odor assailed my nostrils. My enemy had returned. I pushed myself against a large outcropping of stones in the riverbed. I wished for my bow, but praise the Valar I found my knife in time. The smell and the sound of the creature's breathing grew stronger.

From behind the rock, I heard a guttural snarl, followed by ripping, flesh being torn from the bone. The water thrashed and swelled against my hiding place. Flecks of bone and flesh floated past me. The splashing stopped. I waited. I knew the beast still lingered. I could hear and smell its breath. I wondered if this was it for me. What an inglorious end—eaten in the river by an unseen monster. I rolled my shoulders back and gripped my knife.

How did it come to this?

I closed my eyes and tried to remember...

* * *

 _Author's note: So...readers, what do you think? Would you be interested in a remake of the original story? This is all very experimental and just me having fun with writing Legolas' character and inner voice...but if you like it and want to read another chapter, leave a review letting me know! :D_


	2. I Make A Grand Entrance

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the beginning chapter of this story! Lady Lindariel, Guest, Katia 0203, Sonja, Elvenprincesscher, The Wise Dragoness, Laizie, Carmelo, Guest, AutumnSparkle, The Real Floranocturna, thrndlwood, SpReaerFan, Guest, The Catbird Seat, Charming Ever After, The Enchanted Stream, emilia lozano**

 **Wow, guys! :heart eyes: 10 favs, 11 follows, and 18 reviews already!? I think we're ready for the next chapter!**

* * *

 _I Make a Grand Entrance_

Lothlorien, home of the Galadhrim. This particular story begins there, in the dim of the evening, as I crossed the edge of the great forest, fair and feared. The canopies were green and golden; the trees, mighty and deep.

A guard crept silently from the cover of the woods and addressed me, with a voice both fair and lilting: "Hail, son of Thranduil. You have long kept your distance from our borders."

For this young guard obviously recognized his incoming guest. Being one of the Nine Walkers, a member of the Fellowship, cultivates your reputation. Once I could count on being fairly anonymous—even as the Elvenking's son—but apparently going on a mission to save the world can put a real damper on one's ability to fade into the background.

I answered his call sure and merrily. My heart was light from travel, and the sight of the great trees stirred my spirit. The young guard's obvious excitement at having been the one to greet me was contagious.

"It is a glad day when my duties lead me to your fair land," I answered and gave him a solemn elven salute.

A small grin tugged at the corners of the guard's mouth. "Will you be long with us?" he asked eagerly and swung down from his post on a low hanging tree branch and landed in front of the me.

"I cannot say for sure," I said. "The Lady Galadriel summoned me, and I cannot help but answer her call." No one, not even elven princes, ignored summons from Lady Galadriel, and even in my reticence to speak of it with the guard, I knew what this meeting entailed. I had not endured the worst argument with my father in two centuries for a whim. I meant to leave The Woodland Realm behind for the woods of Ithilien in Gondor and had asked for my father's blessing in this venture. He had been...less than enthusiastic. But in the end, even King Thranduil would not have his son deny the Lady Galadriel, who ruled Lothlorien from Caras Galadhon. She was ancient and wise, and above all things, a good and kindly ruler. Many of the elves, my own father included, speculated she would soon leave these shores now that Sauron the Great Deceiver had been thrown down.

Walking through the woods of the Galadhrim felt like coming home; my eyes drifted among the mallorn trees, enjoying their beauty and ancient grace. Too soon the guard's voice interrupted my quiet thoughts.

"I have heard the captain of the guards speak of you. He said you were one of the Nine Walkers and very skilled with the bow," the guard said and eyed me with a look bordering on near reverence. He chattered on, "I should very much like to see your skills, if Haldir spoke so well of you. For he is one of the greatest among the Galadhrim in that field."

"Yes," I smiled, "Haldir is not one to be overly generous with praise. That is a rare compliment from him."

The young guard nodded his head. "I would know about that more than you think," he said and added with a chuckle, "for Haldir is my uncle. My name is Farothin." He paused for a moment and glanced at me as we walked toward the center of the forest. "I know this is bold of me to say, but I would dearly love to see you and my uncle compete in a contest of archery."

I laughed out loud. "I? Compete against Haldir in a contest of arrows? Mark me, Farothin, when I say that I am honored, but I do not crave embarrassment, nor would I seek it."

"My lord," Farothin protested, "I meant no jest. It would surely be a diversion welcome among the Galadhrim."

"Perhaps, Farothin, if my duty to the Lady does not interfere, we will have our little game of arrows. Haldir's station makes him an expert and a worthy opponent in any game. I should dearly love to beat him." I said, winking at Farothin.

As Farothin and I neared Caras Galadhon, we came upon Cerin Amroth, the heart of the ancient realm. I paused to pick a cluster of niphredil, the pale blossom that grew in clusters around the ring of mallorns. I felt young again among such aged trees, and my heart remembered the last time I had been there, with the Fellowship. Such sorrow we had suffered. I thought of Frodo and his burden, hoping that the young hobbit had found peace again in the Shire. my thoughts drifted to Aragorn and Arwen, recalling that Cerin Amroth was home to their confessions of love.

"It is a magical place, is it not, Farothin? Full of memories..." I stated, not really asking for a reply. I tucked the nephredil in my pocket, and said, "Come, the Lady awaits."

I ascended to the talan and the great chamber of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The platform hung among the mallorn trees like the deck of a vast and powerful ship, open to the air and the hush and whispers of the trees.

Here, Galadriel and Celeborn reigned supreme. They were as ancient as the trees themselves, and their eyes held the wisdom and sorrow of many ages.

"Welcome, son of Thranduil. Too long has it been since we saw you last at the courts of Gondor," said Celeborn, warmly beckoning me to his chair.

I approached the Lord and Lady, bowing before them.

"I am here at your command, my lady." I glanced around the chamber. Many elves had gathered in the hall, which shone with the brightness of their raiment and complexion. I felt slightly unnerved at their interest and wished to discover for myself the purpose of my visit.

I steeled myself to meet the Lady Galadriel's eyes, and she held my gaze.

"You wish to leave the Woodland Realm, son of Thranduil?"

"Yes," I nodded solemnly. "With my father's blessing, I would travel to Ithilien and create a new kingdom of elves in its fair forest." I broke my eyes away from Galadriel's to look at Celeborn. "My father has given his consent in this matter."

Galadriel turned her eyes to me once more. "We know, for I sent word of this matter himself. Prince Legolas, you are still young yet and have much love for Middle-Earth and its peoples. It is not wrong for you to want to stay, but many of the firstborn are leaving these shores."

I nodded. I had seen many depart from my own land, seeking the light of Valinor on western seas.

"My own time has come for me to depart. Soon I will make way to Imladris to meet Elrond and ride on to the Havens. The power of Nenya is failing, and Lorien will become a shade of what it once was."

I could see twilight in her eyes. "My lady, what would you have of me?" I asked softly.

"If you are willing, the Lord Celeborn and I would have you lead some of our people with you. We have many young elves among the Galadhrim. They are not yet weary of this world, as I am. They would be a credit to you."

"I am honored by your words." I could not hold back my smile, or my excitement. "I would welcome any of the Galadhrim in Ithilien. May the Valar bless this new chapter in the history of our peoples." I bowed before the two, barely able to stop grinning before Celeborn motioned for me to rise and present myself before the rest of the court.

The lady and lord arose from their seats, and Celeborn spoke to the court, saying "We give our blessing to Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, to lead some of our brave young hearts to a new realm where they may find their own courage and place in Middle Earth under his guidance."

Many of the elves, young and old, looked at the me with expressions of disbelief, murmuring amongst themselves. I could only hear snatches of words, "he is too young... what does a Mirkwood elf know of the Galadhrim? Who will go with him? Wasn't he one of the Fellowship? How exciting...where is he going?"

I felt the scrutiny of their eyes and the heat of their gaze. My heart was wild in my chest for approval from these elves who might be my future subjects. As my eyes scanned the hall, I saw Farothin grinning widely, and I almost started to smile in spite of my nerves until I saw the grim look on the face of the elf maiden standing next to him.

She met my gaze and did not look away; her eyes were full of contempt, and a tinge of self-doubt prodded my heart. Instead of looking away, I smiled at her and lifted my chin. She arched an eyebrow, turned, and left the hall, leaving a bevy of golden curls chasing behind her.

Well. My goodness. Usually my smiles worked better on elf maidens. I wondered if I had something stuck in my teeth and wished in vain for a mirror when Lord Celeborn interrupted my thoughts.

"Come, son of Thranduil. We have prepared a banquet in honor of your visit. You will have many questions to answer, I am sure."

I followed, my heart full with just as many questions. I had been brought up for this, trained for this moment all my life. Leadership. Responsibility. And honestly?

The thought of it all made me absolutely sick to my stomach.

* * *

 _Author's note: Eep! Legolas is starting off on his own adventure! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Your votes will give him the confidence he needs to succeed!_

 _You know, Thranduil is strutting around the palace giving his son a hard time about the fact that his story Kingsfoil had more reviews than BOTH of my Legolas stories combined. And you know how competitive Legolas is! LOL. Help him out! ;)_


	3. I Get A Little Flirty

_**A warm thank you**_ _ **and a shoutout to everyone who reviewed the last chapter—Laizie, Thrndlwood, Charming Ever After, Enchanted Stream, Autumn Sparkle, Mistress of Imladris, AdalineXC, Cap, HotTamale, Ninde, Catbird Seat, Katia0203, RainAstiel, and LadyLindariel.**_

* * *

 _I Get a Little Flirty_

The banquet hall of Caras Galadhon was high above the city overlooking numerous other flets and endless gardens. Dozens of hanging lanterns glimmered in the silver-tinged branches of the great mallorns. I had seen the great banquet hall before, of course, but that was during the War of the Ring. The city had been shadowed by sorrow and grief. Now, the Lorien elves were pushing themselves to soak up these final moments in Middle Earth, their hands ready to seize what joy was left. The talans in the trees lit up the night sky. All through the trees, clear-chorused songs of elven voices lilted, caught on wings of the evening breeze and made the stars shine even closer. They were singing of Earandil sailing, of the sweet west calling, and for some, of their new kingdom-come, Ithilien.

As I entered the main landing to the entrance, a more spindly elf, whose lines on his face and the occasional glimmer of silver in his hair gave him away as being very aged, commented, "I know that I shall remember this place, for surely even Valinor itself could not prove quite so gracious."

I could not have agreed more. The banquet table was a feast for the eyes, long enough to accommodate a hundred elves. The top was strewn with fern fronds, silver bowls of blushing fruit, bottles of wine, steaming platters of venison, milky lit candles, and slender goblets. The table filled quickly with members of the highest orders of elven folk.

I found himself seated near a myriad, well, of quite boring individuals. Most of them were Celeborn's advisors and council members, who surely had a long list of dull questions to ask. Far down to the left of the table sat many of the younger elves, toasting and laughing about the day's joke, or bragging to one another about various contests of skill and daring. On the other side of the long table, the captains of the guard discussed battles and defense systems. Haldir and Farothin were there, and apparently Farothin was receiving some sort of a tongue-lashing, for he stared down at his plate and pushed his meat around with his knife. Even so, I would still trade places with him, and I braced myself for a new onslaught of very tedious questions from Gilgafier, an elf who always looked like his robes were too tight.

"And how is your family in Eryn Lasgalen, Prince Legolas, my boy? It's been a very long time since we have had the pleasure of your father or elder brother's company," he asked.

"They are well enough. My father has been spending most of his time helping my older brother prepare for the throne. After Oromer's marriage, father has been more anxious to retire from duty. And, of course, my two sisters are as lovely and charming as ever."

"I must admit, Legolas," added Gilfier, Gilgafier's son, "I was a bit surprised that you did not bring your sisters with you to Lothlorien. The Lady's court would have been overjoyed with their presence. I have heard that they are everything gorgeous and good."

"They are lovely," I agreed, "but I could not rob my kingdom of their laughter and the joy they bring to my people." Or the headaches they bring to my father, I added silently. My sisters had begged me to tag along, but I had been like the walls of Moria in this matter. Then they had tried wheedling with my father, but strangely he had taken my side and had been a rock as well. I could not imagine what it would have been like to bring the twins here. I would have spent all my time making sure they behaved themselves, and Ithilien would become a side issue. I remembered all too well the time they had taken every single one of my best arrows and used them to make a wall hanging; not to mention the fact that they had chased away Lierwen, the first elf maiden I had shown any interest in since I returned home from the war.

"She just was not right for you, brother," the twins had insisted, "and she was too short, and she snorted when she laughed, and her hair..." I groaned at the memory. I would never have a chance to find a suitable love interest with those two around.

"My prince, are you quite well?" Gilgafier asked.

"Oh, me? I am fine, I assure you," I replied, trying to look interested in their conversation about rune engravings...on second thought, maybe not. "You know what, I think the air might be a little close. Please excuse me." I pulled away from the table and walked down toward the lower talans.

This lower level proved infinitely better. I planned on staying away from the table just long enough for everyone to finish dinner, and then I could return. I leaned up against the balcony rail and stared down into the forest. It really was amazing how different forests could be. The Woodland Realm was beautiful too, but in a different sort of way, more wild and untamed. Ithilien would be beautiful; we would make it an elven paradise in the world of men. I could already picture how lovely the trees and foliage could be when restored and tended, when the river ran clear and fast once more and good green growing things peeked around the trees...and in the middle of this happy day dream, I sighed. Someone had followed me down here. Please don't let it be Gilgafier checking on my supposed indigestion. But in the life of a prince of Mirkwood, you learn that being royal really just means you are a public commodity—a life of public service, appearances, and kind gestures.

"Will you not join me?" I asked, fixing a pleasant smile upon my face, a smile which only grew when I discovered that the person behind me was the golden-haired maiden who gave me such a haughty look earlier.

"I beg your pardon, my lord. I only assumed you wished for solitude." She did not return my smile.

"No, please join me," I said and added, "It's a soft night that begs for companionship." Earlier mean looks notwithstanding, she was a definite improvement over Gilgafier rambling on about rune engravings. She was really rather pretty, and perhaps I could find out why she looked so angry earlier at my welcome. And honestly, I enjoyed a good flirtation. Aragorn would probably say flirting was my default mode of conversation when it came to women—jealousy doesn't become you, Aragorn—but I prefer to think of it more as stemming from the fact that I have unlimited amounts of natural charm.

"It seems to me, my lord," she said crisply, as she walked to the balcony rail, "that you had an abundance of companions at the banquet hall. Were they not to your liking?"

"Of course they were, but I noticed that you were not there." I pointedly looked at her. "You left the assembly early as well."

She flushed slightly at my observation. "I have little taste for such gatherings—the pomp and pageantry. The Lord and Lady mean well, and it is due to my utmost respect for them I attended tonight. I was at the dinner, by the way. I saw you. You looked completely engrossed by the conversation. Rune engravings, was it?" she said coyly.

"I swear I would have noticed had you been there," I insisted and added, "I purposefully looked around for you."

"I?" she looked surprised. "What could I have done to gain the prince's attention?"

I smiled at her then. "It was because you looked at me so sweetly during the assembly. I wanted to thank you for making me feel so welcome, by just looking at me the way you did." We both knew her looks during the assembly had been anything but sweet, but I forgave easily—really, she did look so sweet in the moonlight. Her green eyes, and I had always been partial to green eyes, were like the forest, a deep green with flecks of brown with dark curly lashes. Her skin was luminous and fair. Her hair was not a pale blonde like many of the Lorien elves, but a deep, rich gold color, with soft curls tumbling all the way down her back. I casually placed my hand on top of hers, resting on the rail.

She stiffened and then deliberately withdrew her hand. Her eyes darkened. "You are the most presumptuous elf I have ever met!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You think you can show up to Caras Galadhon and claim whatever suits you? You plan on tearing part of the city away, on some Valar-forsaken trek to a forest that nobody cares about on the borders of Mordor? Mordor! Well, let me tell you—I am not impressed, and I certainly will not be one of them."

My temper flared—I was, after all, my father's son. With a step forward, I brought my face even with hers. "Do not speak of that which you do not know, and if I am presumptuous, then let it be known that the Lord and Lady summoned me here. I am only here at their invitation." I narrowed my eyes, folded my arms. "You make a most ungracious showing of your people, for they are not all of your opinion."

"But many of them are, Prince Legolas." She evened out her voice and straightened up, smoothing the lines of fabric in her gown. "Do not be so blind to think none will oppose you. Come, the dinner is finished. Lord Celeborn will be looking for you. Pray, do not keep the Galadhrim waiting." With that said, she turned and began the stairs back up to the banquet talan.

"Sweet in the moonlight? Ha! More like an orc," I muttered and tucked an errant strand of hair behind my ear. So much for the unlimited charm—I didn't even get her name! I decided the whole conversation was a fluke of ill timing and followed the stairs back to the banquet hall. Surely there would be dancing and singing tonight. It would be just the thing to take my mind off the journey to come...and that feisty golden-haired maiden who clearly did not think too highly of me. I sincerely hoped she was more of an exception, rather than the rule.

* * *

Author's note: Oh dear. Poor Legolas got shot down.

Thranduil: *sigh* I will never get any grandkids at this rate.

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite if you love Legolas! ;)


	4. I've Got Moves

**Thank you readers for reviewing: The Catbird Seat, The Real Floranocturna, thrndlewood, Charming Ever After, The Enchanted Stream, AutumnSparkle, Lady Lindariel, Adaline XC, RainAstiel, Oriana 5, and guest reviewers!**

* * *

 _ **I've Got Moves**_

The great table had been pushed to the back wall. On one side of the room, chairs had been gathered, and the rest of the space was to be used for a large dance floor. The Lady Galadriel shimmered in the gathering of chairs, smiling and conversing with some of her younger, female subjects. I thought I might as well and try to recruit some of those fair maidens for Ithilien—purely from a non-biased leadership perspective, of course!—and I moved to join them. As we walked across the room, I took delight in seeing elves tune their instruments: lyres, harps, flutes, and yuvitars with long strings and round heavy bottoms.

Just as I neared Lady Galadriel, hoping she would introduce me to her handmaidens, Celeborn intercepted me.

"Legolas, I had no idea that you were interested in the different methods of rune engravings. Tell me, have you ever studied the scrolls of Belthuin, in the house of Elrond?"

"Well, I..." I started.

"They are really something. They compare the Tengwar of Rumil to that of Fëanor and feature a whole section about moon letters. You must come to my study and look at them with Gilgafier and me. We could spend hours comparing the variations in the alphabet of Daeron and how they affect Sindarin etymology."

"I can not claim the knowledge that you and your minister must possess. I fear I could only be a hindrance," I stated flatly.

"Well, of course, you have much more to look toward now that you are planning for the future of Ithilien. Which is exactly why I came over to meet you! Not to ramble on about runes and dialects. I wanted to introduce you to someone who I think will be a great asset to you and your plans for Ithilien." Celeborn steered me to a young group of elves. "Prince Legolas, please allow me the honor of introducing to you one of the finest young hearts of Lorien..."

"Eledhel!" I exclaimed and immediately shook his hand, and clapped him on the back.

"Well, it seems you know each other already," Celeborn said, smiling at the reunion. "Eledhel has been one of the biggest supporters of your project, ever since he first heard mention of it."

"We met during the Fellowship's stop-over during the War. He was one of the first elves I met during our stay and showed great hospitality toward me and Gimli." I added.

"Well as no further introductions are needed, I believe I will join the Lady." Celeborn bowed and left.

"Well, prince, things have been awfully dull since the siege of Dol Guldur. You have met Farothin and Haldir here, but this is Belegil and Sulindal, two brothers who would take the journey with us. They both fought bravely in the battles of our realm."

I bowed to them, for I could easily mark them as elven warriors with hearts forged on the battlefield. "It would be a blessing to have you both." I then turned to Farothin and Haldir. "What of you two, would you take the journey over river, hill, and plains to a new land, both free and wild?"

Farothin nodded. "I would, my prince, if only to guard the fair forests of this new land," he said, enthusiasm ringing in his voice.

"What of you, Haldir? Would you join us?" I asked, anticipating his answer, for I knew Haldir loved the Golden Wood too much.

"Would that I were a millennia younger and not so bound to the great Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon," he said, his tone less wistful than his words. You undertake a great labor, prince, to forge a new realm in the heart of much darkness."

"Yet it is a challenge I would eagerly suffer," claimed Eledhel. "Now what is this I hear about a challenge of skills between two great archers?"

"Yes, I have spoken to Farothin about that during dinner. Let me assure you, my Lord, that you will hear no more of such silliness from him," Haldir retorted and gave Farothin a pointed look.

"It would only seem like silliness, Haldir, if one of the competitors was not worthy of the challenge." I said smoothly and raised an eyebrow at Eledhel.

"Yes, I am with Legolas on this matter," agreed Eledhel. "It has been too long since the Galadhrim have had the pleasure of seeing sport among champions. I would join this venture."

"As would my brother and I," declared Sulindal. "All of the best archers would agree, unless…" and he slyly looked at Haldir, "they did not feel themselves capable."

Haldir bristled a little. "Are you implying that I am unworthy to compete with the prince, or Eledhel, or any of you for that matter?" the March Warden said and looked sharply at us. "I did not come to be Captain of the Guard on the basis of looks."

"No, that would never have come to pass!" laughed Eledhel and then stopped himself. "So are you willing to join us in a battle of skill?"

"Yes, if only to teach younger elves that they would be better served keeping their mouths shut." Haldir replied grimly, leaving to seek more suitable company than his nephew and his friends.

"Now, did I not tell you that we could get Haldir to join our little scheme?" said Eledhel, eyes gleaming.

Farothin chimed in happily. "That was sheer brilliance, Eledhel!" he said and clasped him on the shoulder. "You were right. He would not back down if his skills were in doubt."

"I can not believe that I have let myself become part of this scheme," I said, shaking my head. feeling pressure to do well, wanting to impress his new subjects.

"We will ask Lord Celeborn if he will allow us to have this tournament next week." Eledhel planned out loud, "When did you want to leave for Ithilien, Legolas?"

"Although I do not yet have Celeborn's agreement on this, I hope to make way toward Eryn Lasgalen in three weeks, pick up more of my people, and from there turn toward Gondor and the Minas Tirith." I replied.

"Oh, enough of this serious business," interrupted Belegil. "Can you not see that we are talking of arrows and tournaments, when there are so many lovely ladies begging for our company on the dance floor?"

"Yes, and Legolas, it is your duty as prince, to convince them of the wonders of Ithilien, for if our party is bereft of young maidens, it will lack my presence as well!" laughed Eledhel. "Come, I can make many introductions. I know that last time you were here, your heart was too weary of the Fellowship's burdens to think of romance, but now all is right in Middle Earth. Many the elf maiden grieved over your reticence."

"They will not find me that way now," I promised. "I will do my best to convince the female population of Lorien to join us on our endeavor."

As we crossed the dance floor, I spotted the elf maiden I met earlier. She stood near an open window chatting with Gilgafier's son, letting the cool night air tease her curls.

"Eledhel, who is she?" I might have been a wee bit curious to know the name of perhaps the only elf maiden in Arda immune to my many charms.

"Who, her?" Eledhel tilted his head toward the window. "Why, do you think her worthy of conquest?" He winked at me and teased, "Love at first sight?"

"Varda, no!" I insisted. "As pretty as she is, she is also as sharp-tongued as an orc."

"Oh, so you have spoken to her. This keeps getting richer. Tell me, you did not find her absolutely charming?"

"She is as beautiful as any, but she pretty much hated me on sight," I admitted. "Why, is she taken?" I leaned in conspiratorially. "Do you love her?"

"I can not help but love her," roared Eledhel, "for she is my sister, Miredhel!" He laughed and slapped me on the back. "And she would not pay you the slightest bit of courtesy? Well, good for her!"

This evening keeps getting better and better. First, I was bored to grief by Gilgafier, then shunned by Miredhel, conned into competing in a tournament, and now I would surely suffer teasing for the rest of the evening from Eledhel.

"Please, Eledhel. Direct my attention to a more gracious recipient than your fair sister, Miredhel," I begged. "Surely you know some eligible young ladies who are tired enough of your antics that they might be interested in mine?"

"Of course, my friend," replied Eledhel in between fits of laughing. The two elves made their way toward Galadriel and her audience of young maidens, stopping to bow before her.

"My Lady, may I introduce the Prince Legolas to these fair ladies, for I fear their vengeance if they were to discover that I kept our guest speaking all evening of tournaments."

"Oh, Eledhel, will there be a tournament of champions? I heard Farothin talking of it earlier this evening," asked one of the elf maidens.

Eledhel winked at her. "Yes, but only if the Lady of the Wood deemed the tournament worthy enough to grace it with her loveliness."

Galadriel smiled at the pair of young elves, her eyes merry. "We have seen much sorrow and toil in the years of late, Eledhel son of Bragoglin. It would be a welcome sight to see our youngest compete in the spirit of competition and skill, rather than on the battlefield in the face of death. Go ahead and organize these games, and I will see that the champion of such a tournament receives a prize worthy of his skill."

Soon I found myself introduced to all of the young maidens in the circle—Tinarien, Lierwen, Alariel, Celedriel, Brenidwen, Finael—each one lovely in her own right. They all leaned in a bit as I greeted them. One looked down and blushed; another curled her hair around her finger and smiled a slow smile at me. Now this was more like it, more like the warm welcome I had imagined from the ladies of Lorien. I offered my arm to Tinarien, the elf maiden who had first spoken to Eledhel, and gallantly led her to dance as the first trilling notes of music signaled a group dance. Tinarien was fair of face and form with the light hair common to most of the Galadhrim, and I could not help but think that perhaps the evening would turn out well after all.

"You have heard, Lady Tinarien, that I would lead some of your people to a new elven kingdom in Ithilien?" I asked, trying to make conversation, but also wanting to hear her opinion of my plans.

"Yes, my lord, it seems that everyone in Caras Galadhon is speaking of naught but Ithilien." She replied and then hesitantly added, "Every worthy young elf desires to follow you into adventure."

"Would you be one of those willing?" I asked, hoping for an affirmative answer. I led her in the promenade with the rest of the elf couples, keeping time to the merry beat of the music.

"It is more difficult for a lady to decide in such things. We would have to leave our homes, the fruits of our labor and the comfort of our souls, to risk everything in an untamed land." Tinarien paused.

"Yes, but we would build a beautiful new realm; everything and more that you deserve or could wish for could be yours in Ithilien."

"I will consent to join the journey, but not for adventure or the new life promised, Prince Legolas. You are stealing the hearts of our young elves, turning their minds from thoughts of settling down to that of adventure. I merely wish to not be left behind," Tinarien said and bowed low. "Thank you for this dance." She turned and joined her friends.

I stared after her, a little unwilling to believe my dance partner had just left me bereft on the dance floor, before the last notes of the music had even faded!

"So Tinarien was resilient to your charms as well, my friend?" It was Eledhel.

"I would not say that she was resilient, but that our efforts on the dance floor tired her," I claimed. "By the end of the night, you will be begging me to make the introductions."

"We shall see!"

So I found another partner, and then later another, and another. I never lacked for quantity of partners, even if the same could not be said for quality. The dancing couples mirrored the spinning of the stars as they slid across the sky into the depths of the night. The music and singing wove solid into the early hours, and the torches burned into ash.

When I finally retired, I wandered the starlit paths of Lorien for a good while before heading to my quarters. I'll admit it—I was tired. Not as exhausted as one gets running for three straight days chasing after a pack of Uruk hai, but I felt drained—it was the sort of bone-deep mental weariness that comes from a long night's watch, that feeling of never being able to let my guard down. I kicked the door to my room closed, peeled off my tunic, and let it drop to the floor; in my haste, my prince's circlet clattered to the ground. I froze at the loud clatter, swooping it from the ground a second later and placing it lightly on my dresser. Glad to be rid of the thing, I sank down on the edge of my bed to pull off my boots, reflecting on the many things that had come to pass, knowing that much more would follow in the morning light. I had heard many promises from elves willing to follow me to build a new life. If I could only steal the hearts of the ladies as well, then my dreams for Ithilien would begin to take shape.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! Have any questions you'd like to ask Legolas? He's always up for a little Q & A! ;)_


	5. I Insert Foot into Mouth

**Thank you, lovely people who reviewed the previous chapter: The Catbird Seat, Emilia Lozano, thrndlewood, Charming Ever After, The Enchanted Stream, AutumnSparkle, Lady Lindariel, Adaline XC, katia0203, Mistress of Imladris, and guest reviewers!**

 **A few of you left questions for Legolas in your last review. He was delighted, of course, to receive fan mail! Here are his replies:**

1\. what are your plans to win the fair Miredhel's heart?

 _ **Well, it's tricky you see, because she obviously doesn't like me for some unknown reason! Normally I just saunter up to my next conquest, maybe with some flowers in hand, and I lower my eyes a little like I'm feeling shy, and then I look up at her, just a little through my lashes—I've been told that this is pretty much irresistible—and I say quietly: "I saw these and they reminded me of you." That maneuver has never failed me...and who knows, it might just work on her too...when the time is right. ;)**_

2\. What are three words you would use to describe yourself?

 _ **Ooh, that's easy. Best Looking Elf. Ha ha, only kidding! But seriously. Hmm. I would probably say: #1. Warrior - because fighting and defending my homeland has been such an important part of my life. #2. Fun - hey, just because I'm a prince or a warrior doesn't mean that I can't have a sense of humor or like to joke around. I like to have fun, goof off a little. #3. A Friend - because i feel so blessed to have made such incredible friendships through the Fellowship.**_

3\. If you had to swap bodies with anyone in the Fellowship, who would it be?

 ** _Uh oh. Now there is no good way to answer this question without getting myself into trouble! Ummm. I would say...ugh. I really can't. Can I say Bill the Pony? Does he count? Because being a horse would be pretty cool, minus the part where I have to carry all the pots and pans. Princes should not clank or jingle when they walk._**

4\. Legolas, have you ever had girlfriends, and if so, how many? Haha

 ** _My dear Katia, I am not one to kiss and tell! But just between you and me, I take my relationships VERY seriously. So there was Lord Perliel's daughter, Haniwen. And later I also courted her younger sister, although to be fair, I didn't know they were sisters at the time. And then there was Lady Erlistiel. Oh, and Ladies Aliwen and Celebwen—they were twins and didn't mind a bit, until my father found out and put a stop to it. No sense of fun, Adar— And for a brief time, Lady Arwen (don't tell Aragorn, we agreed he must never find out, and besides our parents were far more into the match than we were.) I also had a bit of fun with Ladies Onarien, Felawen, Galaweth, Meriel..oh and then there was that time I secretly courted my chambermaid, until she decided I was "too high maintenance" - whatever that means. And most recently, I courted a lovely maiden named Lierwen, but sadly, she broke it off on the flimsy excuse that I am not as fun as I used to be before the War. Hurtful, Lierwen. Hurtful._**

* * *

Summary:

Legolas tries his best

to recruit elves to join

his new colony in Ithilien.

But one fiesty maiden, Miredhel

has not been impressed by our prince.

Can he charm her into changing her mind?

And now, onto our next chapter...

* * *

 _I Insert Foot into Mouth_

The next morning came with the freshness of an early rain. Lothlorien shone in the eastern sun, and I abandoned my nicely furnished quarters for a stroll along the forest floor where I could admire the fauna. I eventually wandered to the archery range.

Clearly, this must be where Eledhel planned on having the archery contest. There were more than twenty targets, some set low in carts that could be moved and repositioned. Certainly a little practice never hurt, so I picked up a spare bow and some arrows that a careless elf had left sitting on a stone table near the range. Any advantage in the tournament would be welcome. I fitted an arrow to the bow, which was a little smaller than I preferred, and let the arrow fly. Thwack! The arrow hit the target, though not as perfectly in the bulls' eye as I would have liked.

I really needed to return to my talan for my own bow, the very same bow that the Lady Galadriel had given me less than a year and a half ago. Since then, my bow had become judge and executioner in battle, felling beast and orc alike. I picked up another arrow and sent it flying through the trees to a distant target and thought how much had changed. Here I practiced my marksmanship in the Golden Wood while only months ago I had lived on an edge as sharp as the twin blades of my long white knives. Memories of the war never failed to bring me both pleasure and pain.

I still dreamt regularly of those grim moments at the Black Gate, Morannon, with Gandalf when it seemed that all hope had failed us and the little ones had been lost to Sauron's cruelty. I tightened my fingers over the little bow and took a deep breath. Frodo and Sam were in the Shire now, I reminded myself, out of harm's way. Yet they would never be the hobbits that they had been before the war. None of the Fellowship could truly reclaim our old lives. We had all been changed irrevocably. I notched another arrow, focused my eyes on the farthest target, and pulled the string taut. Whoosh! The arrow found its home in the center of the target. I smiled to myself. I would make a good enough showing in this tournament. Mirkwood need not be ashamed of its Prince.

I set off in the direction of the targets to collect my arrows, singing blithely of Orome, the Great Hunter. Upon my return, two more elves had arrived at the range, Eledhel and his sister, and I swallowed my careless notes. I could only think of the unpleasantness from the night before and wrinkled my nose a little. Eledhel's sister, for whatever her faulty reasoning might be, did not like me. Not even a little bit. It wasn't like she had even bothered to hide it! Still, I was determined to be pleasant to her for Eledhel's sake.

"Good morning to you both," I greeted them politely. "My lady, I fear we have not been properly introduced. It was much remiss of me, and I beg your pardon." I dipped my shoulders in a courtly bow. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

Her eyes darted over to Eledhel for an instant and then back to me. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lord. I am Miredhel," she said primly and curtsied.

"What brings you here so early, Eledhel? Thinking of practicing? You'll need to hone those skills before you step in line with me and Haldir," I teased.

"No, friend, we were here earlier this morning. My sister and I were enjoying a little sibling rivalry...but she left her bow." Eledhel frowned at her. "A good warrior never leaves his weapons."

"Then it is a good thing, brother, that I am no warrior," she replied, her eyes scanning the lawn of the practice field. "I do not see it, Eledhel. Where could it have gone?" A hint of panic rose in her voice.

Eledhel smirked. "Oh, do not worry, sister. One of the wardens must have picked it up. We shall check in the field house."

"I believe this must be yours, Lady Mireldhel," I brought the bow from behind my back and studied it closely. "A bow of cunning craftsmanship, my Lady; yet it is not of the Lorien style."

"It has been passed down the family from mother to daughter for many years," she admitted. "Story has it that this bow was made by Gondolin elves for the Lady Idril Celebrindal herself."

I laughed and handed it to her. "Then guard it well, my lady."

"I have always thought that story an old wives' tale," Eledhel commented. "What do you think, Legolas?"

"Yes," agreed Miredhel, "let us hear the prince's opinion." Both brother and sister folded their arms across their chests and looked at me expectantly. I grimaced. I agreed more with Eledhel, but had no desire to slip back into Miredhel's bad graces.

"Well?" they said together.

I stalled, trying to find a way to please them both. "You know, two friends of mine have Gondolin blades. They found them in an old cache of spoils plundered by trolls. One of the blades would glow blue whenever orcs were near. Deep elvish spells must have been worked upon it." I paused and looked carefully at Miredhel. "I wonder, my lady. Does your bow emit a soft blue light in the company of orcs?"

She looked astonished. "I do not know. I have never used it in battle…"

"Because she has never been in a battle!" Eledhel interrupted. "Sis has never even seen an orc."

Miredhel folded her arms and scowled at her brother.

"Then I count you among the blessed, my lady. I wish I could claim the same, but alas I cannot. Anyways, it is entirely possible that this bow could be of Gondolin make. The craftsmanship of such weapons make their years of use long, to endure many a battle," I said, hoping this answer would suffice.

"Very diplomatic answer, Prince Legolas," commented Miredhel, and she actually smiled at me. "Ithilien will need such a ruler, if there are to be subjects like my brother and his friends."

Eledhel draped his arm around his sister. "Miredhel, I tell you what," he said and winked, "Legolas and I will take you out, beyond the edge of the Golden Wood, stir up some orcs, and then you can see if you bow is charmed by Gondolin magic or not!"

Miredhel's eyes widened. She blinked. She looked at Eledhel and then me, and then back at Eledhel. Her cheeks tinged pink and then she narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Really?" she said softly and then raised her voice. "I would expect this from him," she jerked her head in Eledhel's direction, "but not from you, my lord. I suppose that whole story about your two friends and the swords was made up as well?"

"My lady, you misunderstand…" I started, but Miredhel cut him off.

"Do not flatter yourself to think that you can claim familiarity with me, just because my fool of a brother so willingly bestows it. I don't even know you." She glared at us both and then turned to leave.

"Always had a nasty temper that one," chuckled Eledhel as his sister marched off.

"Shh! You know she heard you! Do not make things worse," I advised. I was already feeling less than spectacular about her mistaken assumption that I had led her one with that story.

Halfway across the field, Miredhel whipped around to face us. "Oh, both of you can laugh now, but I'll be the one doing all the teasing when I beat you both in the tournament."

"Please, Miredhel!" Eledhel called to her. "You have already made a scene and embarrassed yourself in front of the prince. Do not add all of the elves of the Golden Wood to the score by competing in the contest!"

Both brother and sister glared at one another, each daring the other to back down. Grey eyes bored into green for what seemed like an eternity too long, and I wished I could sink into the grass and disappear. How had I become involved in such an awkward scene? Despite my attempt at civility, Miredhel seemed determined to despise me. So much for diplomacy!

"Oh! I cannot wait for both of you to leave already and go to Ithilien!" With that said, Miredhel turned and walked briskly down the wooded path.

"Do you think she has a chance to win?" I asked.

"She has about the same chance of winning as the probability of an orc taking a bath," retorted Eledhel drily. "She just said that to make me angry, Legolas. Miredhel has been none too pleased with me since I told her that I was leaving Lothlorien." Eledhel motioned for me to follow him, and we began to walk toward the field house.

"She does not want to go," I murmured.

"I am the last of her family in this wood. She thinks I am deserting her." Eledhel looked at the shadowy form of his sister retreating into the woods and sighed.

"Aren't you?" .

Eledhel stopped mid-step. "You're not taking her side, are you?"

I shook my head. "I merely mean that you should not leave her here, Eledhel. Convince her to take the road with us."

"It's not for lack of trying," Eledhel said. "She is...stubborn."

I could believe that easily enough; from what I had seen already, she seemed extremely strong-willed. Of course, as a brother to two sisters myself, I knew how obstinate sisters could be. "Well, we must find a way to convince her," I insisted. I hardly wanted my venture to be the cause of splituting up a family.

"Oh, you have done enough, my friend! She may never forgive you for making up that yarn about the glowing sword."

I stopped walking and placed my hand on Eledhel's shoulder. "Eledhel, what I said back there was the truth." I added softly, "It was Frodo, the Ringbearer, that I spoke of and his famous blade, Sting."

My friend's eyes widened. "I did not know. Forgive me, Legolas, but it all sounded so incredible."

"I would not lie to a lady or my brother-in-arms," I said seriously.

"Do not feel too badly, for she is just my sister," said Eledhel, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, Eledhel, she deserves respect all the more, because she is your sister. I must make her understand the truth of the matter." I mean, I couldn't have her going around believing I was the sort of fellow who made up ridiculous yarns to tease innocent maidens.

"I suppose you could find her in the Lady Galadriel's gardens in the center of the city."

I started in that direction immediately, leaving Eledhel still standing behind me.

"But I would wait a bit," he called, "for you will fare better is she has time to cool down!"

Eledhel's words scarcely registered with me. My mind had turned to the matter before me and what I must do to make it right.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thank you for readinng! Please review, follow, and favorite—I get anxious when I have 600 people read a chapter and only 10 people leave a review. It makes me think I'm dropping the ball somehow in the writing department. Seriously. and maybe I am, but how can I know for sure if only 10 people leave a review? Or is because this is just a remake of a previously published fic? Aaack! I don't know!_

 _Don't forget to send in your questions for Legolas! He loves fan mail!_


	6. I Make an Indecent Proposal

**Thank you, fabulous lovelies who reviewed the last chapter: welliegirl16, AdalineXC, theRealFloraNocturna, Katia0203, Charming Ever After, the Enchanted Stream, Mistress of Imladris, thrndlewood, perchemi, and RainAstiel. (Pretty much all of you are also reading my Kingsfoil fic, and seriously. You are the BEST.)**

 **Questions for Legolas - He was very excited to get a few more questions from his fans and here are his answers:**

1\. Have you ever gotten burs stuck in his luscious locks, and if so, how in Arda he managed to get them out?

 _Sadly, yes. I once tripped on a root during a chase through the forest and got at least a dozen burrs stuck in my hair. Fortunately, I was able to borrow my dad's delightful cream rinse he uses on_ his _hair. He has the BEST stuff. You think we wake up looking this good? No. It's all about conditioning and a good detangler._

2\. Boxers or briefs?

 _Neither? Now,_ I'm _blushing. But seriously, have you seen my leggings? - There's no place for unsightly lines on this silhouette, ladies. ;)_

3\. What traits do you look for in "the perfect woman"?

 _That's a tricky question, because how do I know if I haven't found her yet? I'm a sucker for a pretty smile. And I want her to be smart and have a sense of humor. And I guess if I'm being honest, I want her to like me for me. That's pretty important. And oh yeah, if my dad is reading this-she needs to come from a good, prominent family. Riiiight._

* * *

 _Author's note: In this chapter, Legolas goes to one of Galadriel's gardens to meet Miredhel. This garden, however, does not contain Galadriel's mirror. That particular garden was on the southern side of the hill.  
_

A quiet ring of mallorn trees held the promise of Galadriel's garden. For countless generations of men, this garden had kept faith with the Golden Wood while the saplings grew solid and reached towards the firmament. An arch of latticework woven of many vines chased the edges of the trees, promising solitude. Many a skilled hand had labored there, nurturing the green and living. Many a love's promise had been murmured on the marvelous benches of carved white stone gleamed among beds of ivy and fragrant blossoms. The garden bathed in light streaming through the branches of the trees during the day, and in the evening the stars hung as jeweled beacons, burning above the sweeping forest.

The garden was beautiful. I had been there before with Gimli. Dwarves care little for petals and leaves, preferring cold stone and metal, and I had little time to explore the garden's subtleties. Once again, I found I could not enjoy the garden at my leisure. I needed to sort things out with my friend's unhappy sister, who I apparently kept inadvertently offending despite my best efforts.

The garden was so quiet to my ears—for my years serving in my father's Forest Guard sharpened my hearing—I almost mistakenly thought the garden empty. I half-wished it was, but no. Lady Miredhel _was_ there in the fading dim shaded under the sweeping mallorn branches. She reclined on one of the benches. I heard her breath catch in her throat as I entered the garden.

My sudden appearance vexed her if the quick flush to her cheeks was any indicator. I paused in the archway, unsure for a moment. She clearly did not like me from our first meeting. And what seemed a good idea a few minutes ago certainly seemed to have little chance for success now.

Finally she broke the calm. "My lord, what brings you here?"

Her eyes pained me. Accusatory and as dark as the leaves of Mirkwood they were. I met her gaze for a moment, silently apologetic until she looked away.

"Did my brother send you here?"

"No, I came on my own errand." I approached her. She straightened her posture and rested her slender hands in her lap, occasionally twisting a ring on her right hand.

"Do you come to tease me some more?" Miredhel asked evenly, her face expressionless. She twisted the ring again.

I now stood directly beside the bench. "May I?" I gestured toward the seat. She nodded and slid down to the opposite end.

She stared into the garden, probably wishing I would leave. I didn't blame her. I was thinking the same thing. Then she sighed and quietly told me, "I came here seeking solitude, my lord. I desire to be alone with my own thoughts."

I nodded. I did understand and told her so at once, adding, "I do not wish to intrude." Of all the things! She kindly gave me an opening to leave and save us both torment and probable embarrassment, and did I take her kindly offer? No. Because I never meant to hurt her feelings back at the archery range or tease her, for that matter. I could not let myself go in good conscience until I apologized. So rather than leaving, I placed my hands behind my head, letting my eyes scan the treetops. "I have something of great importance of which I must speak to you," I told her. "so I will just wait, if my lady does not mind, of course." I stood up and moved to a different bench.

An hour passed, and now the sun had pushed the clouds toward the edges of the woods. Miredhel continued to sit on her bench, almost statue-like until an occasional movement of her hands betrayed her. I was perfectly still. At first, I had blissfully surveyed the garden, admiring its many beauties, but it was so peaceful I almost dozed off.

Miredhel stole a glance at me. I seemed plenty relaxed. Silently, she stood up and crept past me. Again, here was another chance to avoid what was surely going to be an awkward conversation if ever there was one, and I seriously debated letting her sneak away. I let her get almost to the archway before I spoke up. .

"My lady, you are not leaving so soon?" I fastened my eyes on hers.

"I thought you were asleep," she stammered.. "I did not wish to disturb you, but you are not, well, sleeping. Please, tell me of what you wished to speak." She crossed the garden again and returned to her seat. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed.

Well, here was the moment.

"I came to apologize for my words back at the range, Lady Miredhel. I meant no disrespect toward you, and I am sorry for any liberties I might have taken in our conversation. I did not mean to give offense," I said, hoping to sound as sincere as I felt.

Miredhel eyed me skeptically. "My lord, what else could you have intended by serving such an outrageous tale?"

"No, no," I told her, "It was no tale, and I would not lie to you or any lady for that matter." I was adamant. "The story in all of its particulars is true. The blade does glow when enemies are near."

"Who do you know that has such a weapon?"

"One of the Fellowship," I said softly, looking away. Frodo. I wondered what he was doing now...if he healed and found peace in the Shire.

"Does it pain you to speak of your friends?" asked Miredhel curiously.

"Only when I recall the great sacrifices that were made," I replied and met her eyes. The moment had passed. "Do you believe me, Lady Miredhel, when I say that I never spoke an untruth to you?"

"Yes, I believe you," she said and then dropped her gaze to her lap. Her next words surprised me: "but I must equally beg forgiveness. I fear I misjudged you."

"All is forgotten," I said and smiled. Unbelievable. This whole apology thing might actually work out—and with a far better outcome than I could have anticipated! I rose from the bench and was on my way to leave when I stopped at the archway in afterthought. "Lady Miredhel, do you really intend to compete in the tournament?"

"Alas, I must. I already said so to Eledhel," she said and added wryly, "I am not so ill at archery as my brother would make me out to be."

I laughed and then paused at the gate. She smiled back at me, all green eyes and a playful grin. Did I mention that she had a dusting of freckles across her nose? And dimples in her cheeks when she smiled? If I'm being completely honest with myself, I have to admit that I have done some pretty stupid things in the presence of freckles. Not to mention the green eyes. Or the dimples. Let it be known that this was one of those times. Because the next words out of my mouth were: "Would you care to make it interesting, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes. "Such a suggestion is hardly fair when practically everyone believes that you will take first."

"Well…" I thought a bit and then suggested, "If I manage to take first, then I win the wager. If you manage to place in front of Eledhel, then you win."

She steepled her fingers thoughtfully, frowned. "What if both events occur—you place first, and I beat Eledhel?"

"Then we tie, our bets against each other are null, and we shall split Lady Galadriel's prize evenly."

"What are our terms?" she asked, willing to play along.

"What do you want?" I replied.

She bit her lip and hesitated. "If I win the wager, you must not allow my brother passage to Ithilien."

"We could not make such an agreement behind his back," I countered. "It is unfair to him. Let it be something that is mine to give."

"What if he joined the wager and agreed to the condition?"

"Then I could not argue," I agreed.

"Well, what would you have of me?" she asked demurely, looking up at me through those long dark lashes of hers.

"A kiss!" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. Ah, this was just another fine example of why my father hardly allowed me any diplomatic responsibilities! Ugh, it was the freckles. And the dimples. Seriously both were my undoing, and now I've probably gone and offended her again.

But Miredhel only blushed and moved to join me under the archway. "Agreed," she said, and we shook hands. "Let this garden be our witness."

So we walked out of the garden together, and I for one was a little stunned. Really. How do I get myself into these messes? I went to the garden to get on her good terms, and mostly because I cannot have my good friend's sister hating me, and what do I do? Somehow in the middle of pleasantries, I end up conning her into a bet in which she might just have to kiss me.

I watched her walk up the path for a while after we parted. What had I done? We were just having our first enjoyable conversation. Maybe Aragorn was right—I cannot talk to a female without flirting.

And now, what about our bet? I am going to have to throw the contest. I can't be going around kissing Eledhel's sister. Even if she _did_ agree.

But here's the thing. I didn't want to lose. Not just because I have something to prove—Woodelf to Galadhrim about archery bragging rights, but because…

...I wanted to kiss her. _Really_ wanted to kiss her.

Oh, the Valar were going to strike me dead one of these days, that is if my father didn't kill me first.

* * *

 _Author's note: Oh dear. Legolas is feeling quite conflicted. Maybe he should throw the contest? What do you think? Hey, just because you think you know what happened in the original version does NOT mean it may happen in this Special Edition! I am rewriting this sucker. Anything could happen!_

Legolas: gulp.

 _Thank you for Reading! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Don't forget to send Legolas a question!_


	7. Are there Elven Paparazzi?

**Thank you readers who reviewed the last chapter: firerosedreamer, emilia lozano, Lady Lindariel, the Catbird Seat, thrndlewood, MistressOfImladris, The Enchanted Stream, Rain Astiel, Charming Ever After, dande, The Real Floranocturna, welliegirl, and Adaline XC.**

 **Question for Legolas from The Enchanted Stream:**

 **What modern job would he want to do in today's society?**

 _ **Well, I suppose if Prince were not an option, I mean, I do hear you still have princes these days. I suppose I would want to be doing something that made a difference, like heading a conservationist group that planted trees or saved baby seals. Oh, or maybe a park ranger where I could be out in the woods all the time, although I'm not sure about wearing one of those funny hats.**_

 **Question from Lady Lindariel:**

 **Do you want to have children, and if so, how many?**

 _ ***Winks* Are you volunteering for the position? Because I haven't been too lucky with the ladies lately. Talk about putting the horse before the cart! I have to find someone who will marry me first. Although I have been told I would make beautiful children... But seriously, to answer your question, I would love to have children, a whole noisy houseful. My father is always on my case about settling down, getting him some grandchildren to spoil.**_

* * *

Are there Elven Paparazzi?

The day was still early, and I had promised to meet with Celeborn and any of the Galadhrim interested in making the journey with me . Nearing Celeborn's chamber, I already could see a great many elves gathered through the open doors. Some I recognized; many I did not. Celeborn called the meeting to order, and I let my eyes roam. Gilgafier and Gilfier sat next to Celeborn near the center of the room under a trio of arched windows. Lady Galadriel illuminated Celeborn's left side. Even in the warm afternoon sun, she seemed to emit light completely unto herself. I could not help but get lost in her eyes, a darker blue than my own, deepened by the tonnage of years. Haldir stood protectively off to the left, behind the Lord and Lady. Farothin was there as well as the brothers Belegil and Sulindal. I spied Eledhel who lifted his hand from his lap in a subtle 'what happened?' gesture.

'We'll talk later,' I mouthed silently but smiled to assure him everything was all right.

Celeborn began the meeting and stood before the room. "We have gathered you here to discuss the fate of our people. No longer does our fair wood have the protection of the Lady's ring. Its ability to protect and sustain our city diminishes since the destruction of the One Ring." Many of his people exchanged worried glances or murmured softly with their neighbors. Celeborn wearily sat back down and reached for Galadriel's hand.

"Fear not, my children," she said, "for even this moment in our history has been appointed by the Valar." Her voice, low and resonant, soothed the council, dispelling insecurities. "You have a choice before you now," she continued. "There lies before you three paths you might choose. The first is to take passage to the Havens and sail to Valinor. This is the road of my choosing." She turned toward her husband.

"I have chosen to stay here," said Celeborn. "If your heart is not yet weary of Middle Earth, then you may elect to stay in the Golden Wood with me; alas, that its beauty should lessen in our absence."

"There is one more path open to all," said the Lady. "Beware, it is not for the weary or timid. Much peril lies in store for those who would travel the roads to Ithilien. I have foreseen it." She looked in my direction and bade me to stand.

"Members of the council," I addressed the crowd, "I have traveled these roads to Ithilien. Even though Sauron has been destroyed, the threat of his minions still darkens fair lands. I cannot guarantee your safety in good faith, nor I do know what dangers we might encounter. I can only call upon you now, the strongest and bravest of hearts, to join me in forging a new beginning."

"We will not advise any to go or to stay. I will only say to trust in your heart's desire as you meet your fates," Galadriel said and rose from her seat. "All are here as representatives of their houses and loved ones. Go to them, and lay open the knowledge of this council so they might choose as well."

The council meeting broke up. Many elves lingered in discussions, debating which fate awaited them. I scanned the crowd for Celeborn's silvery head and remembered my father saying once that he was surprised being married to Galadriel hadn't turned every single one of Celeborn's silvery hairs white. I grimaced and tried to forget some of the other choice words my father had used in reference to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. His opinion of them always had leaned toward the...critical side. My eyes darted over to where Galadriel stood by the main entrance. And she could hear thoughts—read minds—I certainly hoped she did _not_ hear that one about my father and his opinions.

Ah, there he was! "Lord Celeborn, could I have a moment with you?" I asked.

"Of course, Legolas," he replied. "You showed much insight in your address to my people. I thought it well that you advised them of the eminent dangers." Celeborn's eyes were full of wisdom. He had seen the rise and fall of many great houses of elves in Middle Earth, holding witness to tragedy, destruction, love, and hope. He smiled wistfully. "I see much of myself in you, young Prince—a love for Middle Earth and ambition enough to want to make it better. Only I had the great love and faith of a beautiful elf to give me strength." Celeborn's eyes rested upon Galadriel and dimmed. "There will never be anyone like her again."

Celeborn and I left the large chamber and walked together to his study. It was a small, cluttered but pleasant room full of parchments, scrolls neatly stacked, sketches of fauna, and the occasional mounted weapon graced the walls. "I would not presume to guess that this is about the scrolls of Belthuin," commented Celeborn as we sat down.

"My lord, I was finalizing my plans for travel and wished to consult you. Originally, I had hoped to return to Mirkwood, gather my people in the halls of my father, and then make way to Ithilien."

"Yes, go on," prompted Celeborn.

"But now I feel that the added mileage through the forest would put the journey into additional risks. Instead, I would ask your permission to send messengers to the green wood, letting my people know that we will meet them on the southern edge of Eryn Lasgalen."

"I think it a good plan. The Lady will be departing for Rivendell soon. She and Elrond wished to reach the Havens in the last days of autumn. I am loathe to see so many leave at once, but perhaps it will be best that way. Legolas, you would do well to be on your journey before the first frost."

"I agree." A collection of sketches on a cluttered table caught my eye. Some of the drawings featured magnificent mallorns, intricate studies of plants, and vignettes of Caras Galadhon. "Oh," I said, pointing to one of the sketches, "is this the garden in the center of the city?"

Celeborn peered at the drawing. "Ah, yes. The people call it 'Lovers' Ring.' I enjoy the botany there immensely, although most of the Galadhrim find it endearing for other reasons…" He smiled, perhaps savoring old memories.

I, on the other hand, felt my neck grow uncomfortably warm. _Lover's Ring_? What if someone had seen me there with Miredhel? The last thing I wanted was to stir up gossip. My ears burned and I looked suspiciously at Celeborn. Did he know anything of my meeting there with her? Of course not. I was being paranoid. Nothing happened anyways. Now was the time to leave.

"Well, my lord, thank you for your advice. It is most appreciated. I hope to see you at the archery contest tomorrow?" I said and walked to the doorway.

With a gleam in his eye, Celeborn gave me a long look. "Of course, Prince Legolas. We look forward to it." I relaxed and started to leave. "Just a moment now…" Celeborn said, and I stopped, my shoulders tensing. "Before you take leave, young sire, I really must know—what is her name?"

"Whose name?" I innocently said, inwardly wincing.

"The young lady you must have gone to see in that garden. The same one you thought of and blushed as I called it 'Lovers' Ring.' Who is she?" Celeborn tried to look serious, but his eyes had a rare, unreserved light.

"Keeping secrets from the Lady OR you seems an impossible task," I observed. "I knew not of the garden's romantic history. Besides, she is only a friend. Not even a friend really, an acquaintance."

"I see," Celeborn said, "but you still have not told me her name. Do not feel embarrassed, Legolas. I am merely interested in seeing which of our young ladies so captured your attention."

I walked back inside the study, for I did not wish my or Celeborn's words to be overheard. I lowered my voice. "In truth, Lord Celeborn, I feel that perhaps I should not become involved with anyone right now. My heart is ready, but my mind is not. I should not neglect my present duty to Ithilien. I do not desire to lose focus."

"You are dedicated, Legolas, and a fine ruler you shall be. Do not lose sight of your needs as well. Love will make you stronger, not weaker, if that is what your mindset is."

"Again, I thank you, Lord Celeborn…for all of your kindness." I bowed and left.

I wandered down the corridor, tracing the steps and hanging bridges that moved from one giant mallorn to the next. I wanted to let Eledhel know what had transpired in my meeting with Miredhel. I just began to climb another spiraling set of stairs when I heard a call from down below.

"My lord! Prince Legolas!" It was Belegil and Sulindal. They waved their arms, hoping to attract my notice. I waved back, motioning that I would join them.

"What did you think of the council," I asked.

"I was surprised to hear that the Lady was planning on leaving so soon," Belegil said. "Truly, I did not believe that she would depart for several more years."

"Aye, brother," Sulindal joined in. "She made your trip seem fairly bleak, my lord. Lady Galadriel has the ability of sight you know."

I nodded. "I know it well, Sulindal, but I do not think that she would encourage a mission that she has foreseen to be disastrous."

"Yes, but it will be dangerous. There is no denying it," said Belegil and continued, "The roads are open for adventure, Prince, and we will meet danger together."

"And more have joined our party," I added. "I have spoken with some warriors who have promised themselves as well as some ladies."

"That is good," Belegil said, his eyes smiling. "The more ladies, the better."

"Speaking of ladies," Sulindal added, "we heard that you and the Lady Miredhel seen in Lovers' Ring."

I groaned and brought my hand to my face. "Don't two accomplished elven warriors have more important things to worry about? Where did you hear of this?"

Belegil and Sulindal exchanged looks. "It must be true then, brother."

"He did not deny it."

"Of course, she is a fiery one."

"Yes, what a temper she has."

"Her temper is worse than Eledhel's.

"Ah, but he is not half so lovely as she!"

The brothers would have kept on, if I had not thrown up my hands. "Quiet!" I hissed. "I do not wish all of the Golden Wood to know. I did meet her there, but it was only to apologize for some hasty words. Oh, I was right to fear this as fodder for gossips. Now, where did you hear of this?"

"Fear not, Prince. We heard it from Eledhel himself! He is looking for you, by the way."

I was stunned, for a second anyway. "You really had me going, did you not?" I looked at the brothers. They avoided eye contact, and I wondered if they feared taking their joke too far with me, a prince. An uneasy silence passed between us. Yet, I could not help but laugh and put my hand on Belegil's shoulder. "Do not fear, my brothers! From now on, you must not call me 'sir' or 'my lord,' but only Legolas, for I know that we will become the closest of friends."

Both Belegil and Sulindal visibly relieved. Sulindal spoke first, saying, "Then let us escort you, Legolas, to lunch with us. Eledhel will meet us there. He has been finalizing the plans for the tournament tomorrow."

The three of us met Eledhel in the warriors' mess hall. The mess hall served a myriad of elves all the way from the youngest undergoing training to the most battle-hardened veterans. I delighted in seeing elflings with their practice tunics and wrist guards, their feet dangling off the low benches, and their novice weapons—little training swords, bows, and quivers. Some of the elflings stopped from their meals to look up at me, mouths agape. They had heard of me, Prince Legolas who had stood for their kindred in the Fellowship. I had never really enjoyed being singled out when I was younger for my nobility or deeds accomplished, and this sentiment had continued into adulthood. Despite these feelings, I stooped down to eye-level with the children.

"You must be the new recruits to the forest guard?" I asked the elflings.

"We…we are not warriors, my lord. This only my first year of training in the sword," stammered a curly-topped elfling boy.

"I am learning the bow," another little elfling girl said and shyly added, "and I hope to be as good as you…someday."

"Well then, you must work very hard and listen to your masters. In a few years' time, you will be winning all of the tournaments." I stood and ruffled the little elfling's curls.

"Some of those elflings will more than likely be joining our party to Ithilien," Sulindal said. "Eledhel will know of which ones for sure. He has a memory like a dwarf's coffer. There he is now. Let us join him."

Eledhel sat at one of the long tables in the back of the hall. He had already finished with his lunch and was busy looking at a scroll, hardly bothering to look up until his friends were nearly upon him. "So you found him, eh? Good!" Eledhel looked back down at the parchment, so Belegil, Sulindal, and I sat down and began eating. I had not realized how hungry I was. Council meetings are hungry work, I suppose. The meal was in keeping with standard Mirkwood rations, I noted—side of meat, bread, greens, a little cheese, wine.

"So, Eledhel," I said between mouthfuls, "are you not interested in what happened with your sister?"

"Oh." Eledhel looked up. "I am sorry, Legolas. I meant to ask you about it, but I just wanted to check this list to make sure I had not forgotten any names." He scanned the list again and then set it aside. "Actually, my sister told me everything that happened. I saw her after the council meeting. She was quite herself again." Eledhel lifted his glass in my direction. "I must say—you impress me."

"Did she tell you about our wager?" I asked.

"Yes, and I made a counter-bet with her. If I place first, then she must go with us to Ithilien." He looked at his friends thoughtfully. "You must let me win tomorrow."

"Throw the tournament?" Belegil whispered. "I know she is your sister and everything, but do you think that everyone is going to let you win?"

"Haldir certainly will not," advised Sulindal. "I heard that he has been at the range for most of the morning, honing his skills."

"Eledhel, you are more than capable of winning this tournament. Relax, my friend." I coated a roll with butter while I spoke. "Extra advantage will be unnecessary, if you really want to win."

"Easy for you to say, Legolas! Every elf favors you to place first. What wager did you make with my sister, anyway? She would not say."

I arched an eyebrow. "Then it is not for me to reveal." Belegil elbowed Sulindal in the ribs, and the brothers exchanged knowing looks. "Besides, when I win the tournament tomorrow, then the matter shall be common knowledge. Until then," I rose from the table, "I suggest you join Haldir at the range."

Leaving the table, I smiled to myself. Could I really throw the game for Eledhel? I hated to lose. Of course, I did not want to be the reason for a family's separation… but perhaps it would be better if Miredhel stayed in Lothlorien. She openly admitted that she possessed no desire to live in Ithilien. She possessed no skills that recommended her as a vital member of the party. Sure, I could tell myself those were the reasons and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I came on to Eledhel's sister. Not only did I flirt with her, but I made a bet involving kissing. My neck grew warm. I could hardly pretend that I did not want to lose my bet with her. Only if Eledhel and I were close for first would I think about missing a shot on purpose. I would let tomorrow's tournament tell the tale.

* * *

 _Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! It looks like Legolas is getting in over his head with this bet of his. Do you think he wins the tournament? Because this version does NOT have to follow the original storylines!_

 ** _Legolas looks up. "What? What version?! What do you mean by original storylines?" He begins to fear he is trapped in the Matrix._**

 _Don't forget to send in any questions you have for Legolas!_


	8. I Get a Little Competitive

**Thank you readers who reviewed the last chapter: MistressofImladris, thrndlewood, the Catbird Seat, The Real FloraNocturna, Leslieer, Glassary, AutumnSparkle, Emilia Lozano, Charming Ever After, the Enchanted Stream, Lady Lindariel, and Katia 0203.**

 **Now it's time for...Questions with Legolas!**

 **First Question from Mistress of Imladris: What is your favorite genre of music?**

 _Hmmm... I wish I had a more sophisticated answer for this, like "smooth jazz" or something really cool sounding. The truth is when you've been around for as long as I have, your taste in music changes like the seasons. One day it's harps and lutes in Imladris and before you know it you're driving to the club wearing a velour leisure suit singing along to the Beegees. Honestly, I'll sing along with anything on the car radio that has a catchy tune. I don't know that I have a favorite genre. But what I really do like is a good song I can sing along to, when the singer really belts it out. I DO miss Disco though, and I looked mighty fine in velour._

 **Second Question from Katia0203: What is your favorite childhood memory?**

 _Oh, it's always these sort of questions that can make an elf get emotional, you know? My best childhood memories are probably rooted in spending time with my father. I remember this one time he took me out hunting—I had just advanced in my archery training to a larger recurve bow—and it was just the two of us. At the time, I thought it was just the two of us. In hindsight, he probably had at least a dozen guards staked out along our route, but at the time I thought it was just us. And I remember we stopped at this little stream, and my father picked up a rock and skipped it down the stream. It must have skipped at least six or seven times, and I was amazed. He must have looked down and seen my face and how impressed I was, because in the next moment he dropped our gear and was helping me find just the right sort of rock, flat on one side, perfect for skipping. We didn't finish our hunt. My father, you know 'King of the Realm,' took turns with me skipping rocks into the stream. It was all we did. And it was just the two of us—one of those sorts of memories when everything is sort of golden and content and good. And if you're wondering, I'm still really good at skipping rocks. Professional level, even. It's all in the wrist, baby._

* * *

Chapter Seven: I Get a Little Competitive

Preparations for the archery tournament followed the sun's slow creep over the hills. Busy hands set up seating, hung targets. Across Caras Galadhon, elves crept from flets to see the stars and moon dim in early morning rays. First one voice, then two, then numerous uncountable called to each other in ever-changing song, both joyous and as old as Cuivienen. They sang of rivers running and forests deep. A myriad of voices strong and clear, sweet and sad, blessed the dawn and the contest to come.

There was always song to be had in Lothlorien, and this morning even I lifted my voice as I checked my bow and gathered my arrows into my quiver. I dressed before dawn, choosing to represent my royal house by wearing green and brown. I also decided to rebraid my hair into the traditional Greenleaf braids. I never cared too much for pomp, but intuition told me my father would have been pleased by this gesture. In truth, my adar would be piqued to discover that I had been omitting my prince's crown from standard attire as of late. The crown was not balky, gaudy, heavy, or any of those things; it was merely a simple circlet of silver carved with leaves. I peered at the crown among my possessions. With a sigh, I picked it up and put it on. I tilted my head. The crown slid over my ear. This would never do, not for a tournament at least.

I dumped the crown back into the top drawer of the dresser, picked up my weapons and proceeded to the stables on the way to the archery fields. In the stables, I cheerfully greeted my horse, Arod, who whinnied and stamped in return.

"Easy, my friend. I do not come empty-handed." I produced an apple and offered it to Arod. While the horse munched greedily, I combed my fingers through his mane. I had owned and loved many horses in my years, but Arod one of the finest. We had become fast friends on the fields of Rohan, seeing many battles and traveling many more roads. Always, Arod had been faithful.

"You will not fail me today, will you?" I asked. "You must be fleet-footed if we want to win the race in the archery contest." In the way that all elves had with beasts, I sensed Arod understood me.

While I led Arod out of the stable, Miredhel entered to secure her horse for the race portion of the tournament.

"My lord," she said, looking distinctly uncomfortable in my presence, "I would have expected you to have been at the field nearly an hour ago!"

"The morning was too lovely to rush, Lady Miredhel," I replied, pausing a moment to study her. Dark green leggings hugged her shapely legs, and she wore a light, silvery green tunic. She had tied her golden curls back, making her face seem even more heart-shaped.

"You have not won our wager yet, Prince Legolas," she reminded me, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"You did not tell Eledhel or Belegil of my condition on the wager," I said blithely.

"Did you?" Miredhel replied, the corners of her mouth turning up. When I made no reply, she grinned a little. "I thought not. Besides, our business is our own." She closed the stable door behind her and threw me a look over her shoulder. "Not to mention, I fully intend to win the wager." She mounted her horse in one seamless movement and then looked down at me, "Should we go tell Eledhel right now?"

"And if we did?"

"I care not," she said and tossed her head.

"You blush, my lady." I observed.

"Only when I consider the embarrassment _you_ will feel at losing face in front of your friends…when I win."

"And what if Eledhel wins?"

"Then I will leave the Golden Wood and probably be miserable for the next age or so." She started to ride from the stable, but I stepped in her way.

"What are you doing? Please move." Miredhel attempted to edge past me, but I did not budge.

"I look forward to the outcome, my lady," I said, swiftly adding "not the part about you being miserable, of course. But the terms in which we—"

Her cheeks stained pink and she cut me off. "You have not won yet."

"No, but my father taught me to believe in myself," I countered, with a knowing grin.

She shook her head. "You are an arrogant one," she told me, and despite the vinegar in her words, her tone remained matter-of-fact as if she were merely commenting on the color of my tunic or the fine weather.

"Am I?" I asked, mock doubt underscoring my words. "Is it _arrogant_ to be hopeful of winning a kiss from a beautiful maiden?

She shook her head and laughed, not like she thought I said something humorous, but more like she thought I was completely foolhardy. "Kissing you will be the last thing I do, Prince Legolas." Then she straightened her posture and lifted her chin in the air. "Now, if you will excuse me? I have a tournament to win."

"As you wish," I said, and no sooner than I stepped out of the way, she sailed past me, not looking back.

"Point scored, Miredhel," I muttered under my breath to Arod. "She thinks I'm arrogant." I thought for a moment, did a little personal inventory. "I cannot imagine whatever gave her that idea." Arod looked down his nose at me, whinnied a long disapproving note.

And why did I make such a foolish wager? Yes, she is pretty—it had to be those green eyes—and yes, I like a challenge, but Miredhel clearly did not want to kiss me! She doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Obviously. And finds me repulsive in every aspect. Of course, no one forced her to accept the conditions of our wager...she could have said no. "Let's go, Arod. We have a tournament to win." With a determined look in my eye, I quickly mounted and was hardly out the door when stopped by Eledhel.

"Well met, Legolas and Arod," he called. "You _are_ in a hurry to win. Wait a moment, and I will happily join you on the way over." He neatly side-stepped Arod and led his horse Firmith from the stall. I wondered...did he see Miredhel on the way out. She wouldn't have said anything to him, would she? I shifted uncomfortably atop Arod.

"Legolas, you do not look at all well," Eledhel observed quietly. "Nervous?"

"Not at all," I replied and attempted to put Miredhel's words behind me.

Eledhel mounted Firmith and rode to Arod's side. "I am not so easily fooled. What troubles you?"

"I did see your sister not long before you entered the stable," I reluctantly confessed.

"Enough said." Eledhel shook his head. "I have never seen her more shaken than this morning. Usually so calm, she is. I almost told her to consider our wager cancelled, but she never would have agreed to that."

"She seemed far from nervous to me," I said. I replayed my conversation with Miredhel in my mind from a new perspective. She was _nervous_?

Eledhel nodded. "Only because you do not know her as well as I. She is as constant as the northern star, just as brilliant, and just as distant to try and reach. Through a lifetime of study, I have learned to love her, but not understand her."

"Yet I have only known her a few days and would try for the same," I admitted.

"You can no more rush the rise of the sun…" said Eledhel, his voice trailing off.

We both rode silently together toward the archery field. As we reached the tree line, Eledhel spoke first.

"Best wishes and true aim, my friend."

"About the wager," I started, but Eledhel interrupted.

"Do not speak of it, friend. Let us both prove our mettle today, regardless of bets made."

We dismounted and shook hands and then led our horses to the archery field for the contest was about to start.

The warriors, both male and female, of Caras Galadhon lined up along the field. They wore the colors of their different houses and bore weapons grim and sleek. I took my place among them next to Farothin, and Eledhel stood out in front to address the spectators. The elves had quickly erected a collection of raised platforms along the green. In the middle of them all sat Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. With a nod from her ladyship, Eledhel began.

"My lords and ladies, the warriors before you will compete in a series of challenges. The first is marksmanship. Points will be awarded on the basis of skill and accuracy on the circular targets before the green. The second contest challenges speed, accuracy, and decision-making against moving targets. Finally, the top five competitors from the previous rounds will compete against each other in an obstacle course."

The platforms were full of elves, young and ageless. They applauded and cheered for their favorites. Many laughed and traded opinions, guessing who the champion would be.

"It will be Haldir. He has been the captain of the guard for countless years!" argued one elf.

"Haldir may be the best shot, but he is not so quick on horseback as Sulindal," countered Gilgafier, Celeborn's advisor.

"No, no. Eledhel is bound to win, for he organized the whole contest!" said Gilfier, Gilgafier's son.

"Yes, but can he outshoot the Prince from Mirkwood?" asked another elf.

Even the Galadriel debated with her lady-in-waiting, Tinarien, on the outcome. "Even the wisest cannot see all ends, but the Lady Miredhel may surprise many young elves with her skill," she said knowingly.

Celeborn rose from his seat and said, "May our tournament begin."

* * *

 _Author's note: Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! And Don't forget to send in your questions for Legolas! ;)_


	9. I Have an Oopsy Moment

Thank you kind readers who reviewed the last chapter: The Real Floranocturna, thrndlewood, the Catbird Seat, Guest, AdalineXC, Gellica, Emilia Lozano, Charming Ever After, Autumn Sparkle, the Enchanted Stream, Rain Astiel, Mistress of Imladris, and Lady Lindariel. You are loved!

* * *

Chapter Eight: I Have an Oopsy Moment

Across the field stood a collection of targets, each marked with concentric circles in blue, green, yellow, and red for the bull's eye.

"Ready?" called an elf who was to judge the contest. The warriors lined up, bows drawn, strings taut.

"Aim…" I steadied my bow, eyes focusing on the target afar.

"Fire!" A fleet of arrows chased the field. Not had so many arrows been loosed since the siege of Dol Guldur.

The spectators leaned forward in the stands, straining to see which elves had struck the bulls' eyes.

"For the first round," the announcer called, and the crowd hushed, "perfect marks for Captain Haldir, Lady Helifeth, Celefier, First Marshal Eledhel, Belegil, Sulindal, Farothin, …" the announcer paused, "Prince Legolas, Lady Limaer, and Lady Miredhel."

Farothin nudged me with his elbow. "They announced you with the ladies, Legolas. That should tell you something."

I elbowed him back and replied, "Yes, it tells me that they announced us in the order of our line-up."

Farothin looked down the line. "Sure…you can think that if it makes you feel better," he retorted.

I glimpsed Miredhel on the other side of Lady Limaer. She had been smiling at the results of the first round, but when she noticed my gaze, she quickly frowned and began inspecting the shaft of her blue-feathered arrow.

"Round two, elves take aim!" She glanced at me again, and I gave her a slight nod. Much to my satisfaction, her cheeks heated up. She brushed a loose curl from in front of her eyes and readied her arrow.

"Fire!" I watched the flight of my arrow until it struck red on the target. Perfect mark, again. I turned my head toward where Eledhel and Haldir stood together. They were both looking fairly smug as well.

"Round two, perfect marks for Captain Haldir, Lady Helifeth, Celefier, Eledhel, Belegil, Sulindal, Farothin, Prince Legolas, and Lady Miredhel," called the announcer.

I turned to Lady Limaer whose arrow had hit the yellow ring, barely outside the bull's eye. "My lady," I addressed her, "your arrow seemed to find a mind of its own."

Lady Limaer flushed. "If my arrow missed," she batted her long curly lashes over deep blue eyes, "it was only because it wanted to be closer to yours."

I smiled at her. Honestly, this sort of flirting I could appreciate, the shallow effortless kind, but behind Lady Limaer, I caught Miredhel rolling her eyes in disgust. "Let us hope you do not miss this time, my lady. I would loathe for you to be eliminated," I told her loudly enough for Miredhel to hear.

"Final round, contestants. Ready?" The targets had been pushed to the very back of the field.

The bows curved with the pull of the arrows against strings. Every arm was poised to fire. Deadly pointed arrows glinted in the sun. The moment seemed made for silence. The spectators collectively sucked in their breaths.

"Fire!" Arrows arced across the sky in a flash of many colored feathers like a rare flock of birds racing in the wind.

"Can you see your target, Farothin?"

"No, Legolas. The judges are blocking it."

"They block mine as well." I shaded my eyes. "I can see Eledhel and Haldir's. Both hit dead center."

"Let us hope ours are the same."

The judges made their way back to the spectators' platforms. "For the first stage of the tournament, contestants with three perfect marks for all three rounds are: Captain Haldir, Lady Helifeth, Celefier, Eledhel, Belegil, Farothin, Prince Legolas, and Lady Miredhel!"

The spectators stood to applaud. Many young elves waved the colors of their houses in support of their champions. The warriors on the field busily congratulated one another on their success. Lady Limaer, however, had formed a visible pout. She missed twice and was now eliminated. I pulled away from the group when I saw her disappointment.

"Best wishes, Prince Legolas. Since I am eliminated, may I be so bold to ask you to wear my favor for the rest of the tournament." The lady looked at me earnestly.

I blinked. I did not know what to say. Sure, I had worn favors in other contests, but only out of love for the lady in question. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Miredhel observing the scene. "Of course, my lady. It would be my honor," I said graciously.

Lady Limaer took a ruby ribbon from her hair. "May I?" she asked. I nodded, and she leaned in. way too much, and here's when I began to regret our casual flirtation. Her right breast grazed my arm, not once, but twice. I actually looked down when she did it the second time, and my face must have shown some combination of regret and distinct discomfort, because in the next moment she gave me a not even slightly apologetic smile, more of a smirk really-a naughty smirk. She tied her ribbon, not too tight, in a finorian knot on my left arm. "My goodness," she exclaimed, feeling my arm, "how strong you are, my lord."

"Thank you, my lady," I pried my arm from her grasp with what I hoped was a charming and not panicked smile. Further down the field, I could see Eledhel and Belegil laughing and pointing in my direction. "Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for the next stage of the tournament." I quickly took leave of her and joined my fellow archers.

"Just what is so humorous?" I demanded.

"Nice ribbon, my lord," Eledhel said, grinning broadly.

"It matched your face when she tied it!" Belegil chuckled.

"Do not be envious," I said. "Perhaps by the end of the next round, I can collect favors enough for us all." Eledhel and Belegil stopped laughing.

"Well…" started Eledhel.

"Did you see? Sulindal barely missed the last bull's eye." Belegil changed the subject.

"He was so mad that I thought he was going to snap his bow in half," said Eledhel. "This next part of the tournament will be more of a challenge," he continued, "because we have rigged moving targets on ropes to pull across the field. All of them will move at different speeds. The closest targets are worth less points."

"I see. And the farthest targets are worth the most," guessed Farothin.

I listened thoughtfully. This challenge would require skill and strategy. I watched the field as the elves ran the ropes across the field at different levels of height. It would prove difficult to decide which targets to try and hit. I would just have to hit them all. Only the five archers with the highest score would advance to the final contest. I had to be one of them.

"Your friend looks entirely too smug, my brother." Miredhel's voice diverted my attention from the field.

"Yes, sister, perhaps he thinks of winning his wager with you." Eledhel countered.

She colored at his suggestion. "Are you surprised I have joined you in the second round?" She did not want to discuss her bet with me.

"Not I, my lady. For I knew your aim to be as true as your heart," said Belegil.

"Belegil, you will never change! The most accomplished rake in the Golden Wood!" she said and laughed as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Perhaps if you would reform me?" he asked. His voice was low and serious, but his eyes twinkled.

"All right, that is enough!" Eledhel interrupted. "Belegil, you will have to work your charms on a lady other than my dear sister. You know she is immune to them by now, anyways."

"Perhaps you should try Lady Limaer," suggested Miredhel. "She seems willing to bestow her affections blindly on any elf."

"I take your meaning, my lady," I spoke up and was going to continue, but the judges called for the archers to step in line for the next challenge.

Haldir was the first to go. One of the judges waved a flag, and the targets began to move. Haldir quickly fired and hit four of the closest targets. The targets in the back flew by. Haldir paused. Timing was everything. He took aim, fired an arrow and then another and another. He did not miss. His right arm did not rest on the bow, but pulled and reloaded, pulled and reloaded in one fluid motion like the movement of birds' wings in flight. The last target left the field. Haldir visibly relaxed and turned to face the spectators and his beloved Lord and Lady.

"Captain Haldir," the judges announced, "has hit nine of the fifteen green (easy-distance) targets, seven of the ten blue (medium) targets, and five of the five red (farthest and fastest) targets. He scores forty-eight out of sixty points." The crowd cheered for their captain and long-time protector. He bowed before Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and proudly stepped to the side.

Lady Helifeth faced the targets next. I did not know very much about her, only that she had gained fame during the Last Alliance and was thought to be fairly fell-handed. She was strikingly beautiful, but married and probably my father's age. Her strategy seemed to focus on the red targets since they were worth the most points. A torrent of arrows flew from her lithe bow, and I could not help but be impressed.

"Lady Helifeth scores forty-four points." Murmurs of admiration went through the line of warriors.

"Does it surprise you that a Lady could do so well, Prince Legolas?" Miredhel asked.

I had forgotten that she stood behind me. "No," I replied curtly over my shoulder and then turned my back to her. My fingers tightened on his bow. Why was she so determined to find fault with me? I turned back around. "The Lady Helifeth bought her reputation on the battlefield. Her hands are probably darker than mine with the blood of orcs. I give her the respect that is due a warrior and equal." I waited for her retort. There was none.

She opened her mouth just once to say something and stopped herself. She turned away.

Celefier had finished his turn and scored forty points. So far Haldir led the group, but Eledhel was next to go. His youngest weaponry students held up a banner they had made with his colors on it. He smiled at them and waved before taking his stance. His division of forest guards cheered him on, yelling "Eledhel, Eledhel, give 'em hell!"

Eledhel turned and waved again. I could not help but smile at the crowd's response to my friend. Eledhel was much loved by the folk who knew him. The signal flag dropped and the targets began to move. Eledhel took aim with leonine grace. Without hesitation, he shot the targets from the back to the front as they zipped across the field. So far every arrow shot had found its home in a target.

"He does not miss," Miredhel observed.

"The only way to beat his score is to be faster and hit more targets," I agreed quietly.

The score for Eledhel, the First Marshal of the Forest Guard, is fifty-two points. He takes the lead!" the judges announced. Eledhel's young archers jumped up and waved their banner before the crowd.

"You are a difficult act to follow, Eledhel," commented Belegil as he took the field. Belegil was a quick fire, but with less finesse than Eledhel. His skill in archery lay in the strength of his arms to bend the bow. Belegil scored forty-six points, and Farothin followed, making an impressive showing for his first tournament with forty-two points.

"Well done, Farothin! You bring honor to the family," Haldir slapped his nephew on the back. "I trained him well, did I not?" But I had little time to compliment Farothin on his shooting. It was my turn to take the field.

I shook my arms and rolled my neck as I walked onto the field to loosen up my muscles. It would never do to be too tense. As the announcer called my name, I turned to salute the crowd. Lady Limaer waved at me from the stands and called my name.

"That is Prince Legolas from Mirkwood," she exclaimed to her friends. "He is wearing my ribbon! Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

I groaned inwardly and gave her a small wave before turning to face the field. The judges raised the flag. I bent my bow and fit his first arrow to string. The flag dropped, and the targets began to chase across the field. My plan was to take each target out as it crossed into play. So far I hit two green and three blue. If I wanted to beat Eledhel, I could not miss any red targets.

The crowd had grown very quiet as I waited for the first red target to speed onto the field, and then very plainly from the stands I heard a not so discreet whisper, "Do you think if I waited for him in his room the prince would take me to his bed?"

A pause. And then, "what if I was already naked and in his bed?"

The first red sped onto the field. I aimed and fired at it. The arrow whizzed by the target. I missed. I actually missed!

I just knew my ears burned as brightly as that red target as I quickly fit another arrow and fired before the red disc zipped off the field. This time my arrow lodged itself in the red center, but I was already running out of time. By now, almost all of the targets were on the field, and with the time I had taken to correct my first missed shot, I missed three other targets. My bow had not seen such action since Pelennor. My hand reached from quiver to string in one fluid motion-draw, aim, fire. The final red target rushed onto the field. I had to make this shot to make it to the next round. I reached into my quiver, only to grab at air.

I was out of arrows. I lowered my bow and watched the final target speed by, unchecked, and the crowd murmured its disappointment.

"Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen has earned forty points. Well done, Prince Legolas." The elves applauded politely, in my estimation the equivalent of a pity-clap. Forty points? Forty? Equal parts shame and horror curdled in my stomach. My fingers curled tightly around my bow as I turned to face the spectators.

"Nicely done, Prince Legolas!" Lady Limaer called, two bright spots of pink gracing her cheeks.

My eyes slid toward the other warriors, bows in hand. Most hardly knew where to look or what to say to me, but Eledhel strode toward me and cracked a grin. "Everyone has an off-day once in a while," he said wryly.

"I suppose this is my day," I admitted. "I guess I'll be watching the final round." Miredhel passed by as I spoke and she stopped by her brother's side. Her turn was next.

"I am sorry you won't be in the final round, Prince Legolas. Everyone was looking forward to seeing you compete," Lady Miredhel said sincerely.

"Thank you, my lady, and I hope you shoot well," I said. Lady Miredhel took the field. Since she was the last to compete in this round, she knew that she had to score more than 44 points to be one of the five to qualify for the final race. If she could hit all of the red and blue targets, then that would be forty-five points, just enough to qualify. She pulled out her first arrow and waited for the signal.

"So do you think she will qualify?" asked Eledhel.

"I hope so…" I said politely, but honestly I could hardly care either way. I was so entrenched in my own mortification. The flag dropped. Her turn began.

The field grew silent save the twang of Miredhel's bow string and the constant whine of arrows toward the targets. She shot with practiced grace, fluid and easy. With her left hand steady, her eyes searched the field for any trace of blue or red, and her composure impressed me.

Her arrows leapt toward the targets, and I knew the thrill of that feeling, the rhythm of your arm and the feel of the bow in your hand. The last target quit the field but not before meeting her final arrow.

"And the final contestant, Lady Miredhel scores…forty-five points!" Most of the elves suffered a collective jaw drop.

Eledhel was all smiles, though his eyes spoke of disbelief. "Miredhel, you were amazing. All that practice paid off! And now you will be in the final round!"

"Truly, my lady. A most outstanding accomplishment," Haldir added.

"I look forward to seeing you in the final race." I said. "Our wager may be over, but you still have to best your brother."

Lady Miredhel's smile widened. "I know, Valar help me."

I watched them go, my eyes trailing after the silhouette of Miredhel sandwiched between her brother and Farothin. I lost my bet with her, but I did not mind too much. I already decided that getting her to kiss me on her own terms would be infinitely more exciting. For the both of us.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, well. Were any of you surprised by the outcome of this chapter?_

 _Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! And don't forget if you have any questions for Legolas to send them along in your review!_


	10. I Behave Badly

**Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter: The Real Floranocturna, Lady Lindariel, Thrndlwood, Autumn Sparkle, enchanted stream, Emilia Lozano, Charming Ever after, Katia0203, Adalinexc, Golden Haired Ravenclaw, elvenprincesscher, guest, silverwires, RainAstiel, Mistress of Imladris.**

 **Legolas hugs for everyone! And now it's time for...Questions with Legolas! - the part of our show where the elf in question answers questions from the audience...**

 **From LadyLindariel: Legolas, what is your fondest memory of your mother?**

 _Probably those quiet moments when it was just the two of us—her singing to me at night when she tucked me in or telling me stories while she brushed my hair. She could tell the most fantastic stories, often making me the hero in her adventures. Never did I imagine that one day I would go on such an adventure myself. I like to think she'd be proud._

 _Chapter Ten: I Behave Badly_

* * *

I suppose you remember that I lost the archery competition.

Ran out of arrows like a fool.

Did not win a kiss from fair maiden.

Instead, I slouched against the side of a tree and watched from a distance as Eledhel won the race, pulling ahead of Miredhel in the final stretch. When all the competitors rode past, I straightened as was becoming of my station. I politely attended Lady Galadriel's award ceremony in which she gifted Eledhel some mithril arrows. Probably enchanted. Like I need anything like that. And then I trudged back to my room, intent on changing into more appropriate attire for the night's feast and celebration. By the time I reached my door I was in a spectacularly foul mood. If I thought my absence would go unnoticed, I would have skipped dinner altogether, but I knew I would be missed, and I couldn't very well have people saying that I was sulking in my room because I lost.

But all I really wanted to do was sulk in my room.

Because I lost.

Like an idiot.

Now here is a part of my tale in which I hope not to be judged too harshly. Please remember I was in a terrible mood. I know people spread rumors about my father's horrible temper. Well, there's good reason for those rumors, and I might have inherited that unfavorable part of his disposition. I am not saying this to make excuses for what I did next. I only want to prepare anyone listening to this tale, so they understand I am not perfect.

The moment my hand touched the door handle, I stilled. I heard a giggle and then light steps across the floor.

I flung the door open with a loud crack and stormed into the room. There was Lady Limaer, posed on the edge of my bed, her eyes wide and unblinking. Her mouth fell open a bit, and I'm not sure exactly what she saw in my face in that moment when I charged through the door. She paled and straightened, fidgeted with her dress.

"Prince Legolas?" she squeaked.

"Not now," I hissed and narrowed my eyes at her. "Not ever."

She blinked. "Do you mean—"

I slapped my ridiculously empty quiver down on the desk. "Get out of my room."

Instead, she came closer. "I am sorry you lost, Prince Legolas. And I was hoping I could…" she blushed, "I don't know...kiss and make it better?"

Here comes the really shameful part. I should have politely declined and then shown her the door. But I did not do any of those things. Rather an angry red haze descended over my vision and clouded any rational thought. I am sorry to say I did not act very princely.

I snapped my head up from staring at my quiver on the desk. "You want to kiss me?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Yes?" her voice rose a note.

"I thought you told your friends at the contest that you would be waiting for me in my bed...naked?" I said, taking a deliberate step toward her.

"I didn't mean—"

"For me to hear? _Everyone_ heard, my lady," I told her and crossed my arms. "And I am waiting."

"Waiting?" she repeated, her face mottling pink and white. "Oh!" She fumbled with the laces at the top of her dress while I stood there watching. And my temper only grew more irrational and ugly as I stood there and watched her untie the top to her gown. Because she actually thought I wanted her like this. Because apparently this was my reputation. A prince who slept around, and here I was acting exactly how she thought I would.

And I didn't stop her.

I didn't stop her from untying the laces on her dress, from parting the silky fabric of her décolletage.

I didn't stop her when she came close enough to wrap her arms around my rigid shoulders.

I didn't stop her when she parted her lips and pressed them to mine. I crushed my mouth to hers in a punishing, bruising kiss. I wasn't gentle.

She looked up at me in wide eyes when I broke away. But instead of sweeping her into my arms and then into my bed, I took her firmly by the arm and none too kindly led her to the door. "This was a mistake," I told her flatly and shut the door in her face.

Then I picked up a glass I'd left on the desk and sent it hurtling across the room toward the fireplace just for the satisfaction of hearing it smash into smithereens.

Not surprisingly, it didn't make me feel better.

I was a horrible person.

I stayed in my room until the last possible second, knowing I would arrive only in enough time to slip into my seat as the first course was served. Fortunately, I spied a seat next to Eledhel. Valar be praised I could at least be more of myself around him.

"Good evening, my lord," Eledhel greeted me cheerfully, motioning for me to take one of the seats at his table..

"Congratulations, Eledhel," I said warmly and shook his hand.

"You know you would have won, had you not the misfortune of running out of arrows," Eledhel hedged.

"Perhaps," I agreed. "When we reach Ithilien, we will have a rematch that will be the talk of the forest and Gondor combined."

"Well, I am more happy about winning the bet against my sister. Truly the best prize is knowing she will join us in Ithilien," said Eledhel.

"Where is she?" I asked, my eyes sweeping down the length of the table.

"Fussing with her hair or dress, I am sure," Eledhel said and looked curiously at me. "You know usually she cares not about such things, but tonight…" he stopped himself. "Why do you want to know? And what is this secret bet you made with her?" he asked.

"She is the one who did not wish to tell you of the condition," I pointed out.

"I demand you tell me," he said and frowned. "As her brother and guardian, I have the right to know. What are your intentions?"

"Only the most honorable," I assured him.

Eledhel's eyes darkened a shade. "Upon our friendship, tread lightly where my sister is concerned." He breathed deeply and his eyes lightened. "At least I have not heard too many lurid stories about your pursuits! Belegil, on the other hand..."

"Do not be jealous, Eledhel," Belegil joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "Perhaps, the Mirkwood maidens will be more gracious to you."

The bantering would have continued indefinitely if not for two reasons, the first being that dinner was served, and the latter having to do with the sudden appearance of Miredhel. The elven company assembled at the table, and I was pleased to find myself in the presence of more companionable dinner-mates than the very dull Lord Gilgafier. The events of the archery contest dominated the dinner conversation, and all present possessed fine theories about why he or she had not won the competition. I ate quietly, hardly wanting to join the discussion. My thoughts drifted toward how abominably I acted toward Limaer; even if she had acted in poor judgment, now that my temper had cooled, I knew my own actions were rash and unchivalrous to say the least. But I did not want to linger on thoughts of Limaer tonight; I would save those recriminations for the deep watches of the night when I could indulge in plenty of self-loathing.

Instead, I trained my eyes on Lady Miredhel who sat across the table next to her brother. She carefully avoided making eye contact with me since she sat down, I noticed. She was a vision tonight, lovely—those green eyes!—and did I mention she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose? If only she knew me better, saw me as a possible friend, not an enemy…

Eledhel, ever observant, noted my consternation. "Why so silent, Prince?"

"Really, Eledhel," I said, looking up from my plate, "please dispense with the title."

"I will try, but I feel intimidated by your ornament there," he baited me, pointing to the silver circlet that I now wore. Miredhel turned her attention toward me and waited for my reaction.

I really did not appreciate Eledhel's drawing attention to my crown. I would have left it off altogether, but royal protocol at official functions must be upheld. I carefully removed the circlet from my head, rolled it in my hands, and favored my table companions with a small smile. "It is both an honor and a burden, a constant reminder of my duty and the people I must serve," I said carefully. "So small a thing, and yet it weighs so heavily in my hands and in my mind." I handed the crown to Miredhel. She took it reluctantly.

"It feels so light, Prince Legolas," she said and quickly passed it to Eledhel.

"So it does, to all who do not _have_ to wear it," I said. Eledhel returned the circlet to my hand. I could only hope I made my point.

"You have friends who would help you, Legolas," Eledhel pledged.

"And so you shall!" I said brightly, adjusting the circlet on my brow once more. "I would not expect anything less from you, my friend." I turned my attention to Miredhel. "Your performance in the tournament today was impressive, my lady."

"Not nearly impressive enough, my lord. I was not able to beat my brother."

"But you still placed ahead of me," I ventured, keeping my tone light.

"Does that bother you?" she asked archly.

"Of course not!" I laughed, hoping inwardly not to sound too fake. "I half considered throwing the competition, just to avoid the attention."

She looked at me curiously, as if this statement was not in keeping with her sketch of my character. "Did you lose the target round on purpose?"

"No," I said and met her eyes across the table, "I desperately wanted to win this competition. You know why…"

Miredhel colored slightly at the suggestion but had little to say, and only minutes later, she rose from her seat, begging Eledhel and the others to excuse her.

Her brother eyed me strangely after she left so hastily but said nothing. Thankfully.

I excused myself not long after her departure. I had half a mind to return to my room for some intense self-flagellation over my earlier despicable life choices regarding Limaer, and the other half of me—the more adventurous, free spirited side, compelled my feet to take the long way back on the off chance I might see Miredhel.

The evening air felt cool, and the stars hung low and bright above the trees. I half suspected that she would rather roam the woodland paths than return home. I hoped she might be in one of the gardens along the main path, and my elvish intuition rarely failed me. The soft moonlight illuminated the statuary and dewy white star-flowers climbing over the garden walls.

I made sure she heard my approach, but as I entered through the gate, she hastily wiped any trace of tears from her eyes.

"Lady Miredhel," I hesitated. "What troubles you?"

"Just saying goodbye," she replied, her voice strained.

"I know it may seem a poor substitute now, but I promise there will be gardens in Ithilien."

She nodded, casting her eyes wistfully around the garden. "It probably seems quite silly to you, my lord."

"Not at all," I quickly said. "Not when this garden clearly means much to you...and please, call me Legolas."

She brushed her fingertips along the tops of several violet and blue flowers and favored me with an unsure glance.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked gently, crossing the garden to be near her.

"No, prince," she steadied her voice, "unless you plan on cancelling your trip to Ithilien."

"Ah," I said with mock regret. "If only it were so simple."

"If only…" she echoed.

"Well," I said, "I've imposed on your solitude for too long. I will leave you now." I gave her a princely bow and turned to leave.

"Prince Legolas, wait—" she called behind me. I paused and turned.

"Why did you want to make that bet with me?" she asked quietly. "Out of all the ladies you could have asked…" she hesitated. "It's just that I know I'm no Lady Limaer."

I actually laughed out loud. "Thank the Valar for that!" And then seeing the serious set to her lips and the uncertainty in her eyes, I softened my tone. "I might have a thing for green eyes, Lady Miredhel."

Pink tinged her cheeks. "I was hardly even nice to you."

I angled my head. "I know. But it probably had the opposite effect than what you intended." And then I gave her a knowing wink and quit the garden, content to leave her thinking about what I said.

I guess in a perfect world, I would have sweet-talked her into my arms, but I hardly thought that Lady Miredhel was one to fall for a few honeyed phrases. And I liked her all better for it! But on my way back to my room, I couldn't help but wonder how our meeting could have ended differently—if I had been able to draw her into my arms, felt her soft curves against me. I desperately wanted to feel the soft waves of her hair in my hand. I wanted to feel the petal softness of her lips against mine, her breath warm against my neck.

Ai! These were all the wrong sorts of things to think. I stopped in the path and glanced over my shoulder.

What if I went back to the garden right now?

What if I swung open the gate, strode right toward her, pulled her into my arms and gave her a world-melting kiss?

I took a step toward where I had just come from. And then another. And another. And before I knew it my traitorous feet took me right back to the Lover's Ring garden where I found Miredhel earlier.

Only—she wasn't there.

My eyes darted toward the path leading away in the opposite direction, and there, nearly out of sight as it curved around the trees, was Miredhel.

My breath caught and then—

I watched her golden head retreat out of sight.

I returned to my room, saw the remains of the broken glass I'd thrown glittering on the hearth.

So I ended up kissing Limaer, not Miredhel that evening.

For half a second, I wished I had caught up with Miredhel and kissed her.

But it was better this way, I thought, as I knelt down to clear away the shattered glass before housekeeping came. I didn't want to have my first kiss with Miredhel in the same night as the ugly scene with Limaer. At least that's the lie I told myself for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Author's note: _Well, the evening did not turn out how Legolas planned AT ALL. So if you've read the original version, you know there's some significant changes in this chapter. What do you think about those changes_?

 _Anybody feeling TeamLadyLimaer? Because she's ready to pick out matching sweaters for her and Legolas, I think..._


	11. I Eat Crow

Thank you to all the lovely people who left reviews on the last chapter: **CherryorPeach, Lady Lindariel, mako109, thrndlewood, Mistress of Imladris, Charming Ever After, Katia 0203, Emilia Lozano, The Real FloraNocturna, Autumn Sparkle, The Enchanted Stream, AdalineXC, Welliegirl, and RainAstiel.**

 **So many of you are readers who have been with me through the original** _ **Building Ithilien**_ **...and then** _ **Wanderlust**_ **...and now** _ **Kingsfoil**_ **...and now this story too, and can I just say-it means so much to me every time you read, every time you leave a note. Some of you have been on here reading my writing for YEARS...and I am so very grateful for your continued support.**

* * *

Chapter 11: I Eat Crow

The day after the tournament, I awoke to a splitting headache. Now some people mistakenly believe that elves do not get headaches, or feel pain or sickness of any kind. I would tell them with firsthand knowledge, this myth is patently untrue.

Trust me, when an elf returns to his room and finishes off an entire bottle of wine...or two...or three...on his own, he will definitely feel it the next morning. Sometimes I am more like my father than I cared to admit.

So I was slightly hungover and more than a little miserable when I rolled over in bed this morning. My tongue was fused to the roof of my mouth. My eyes felt gummy and swollen.

And my hair…

Well, let's just say it was less than the degree of silken perfection I prefer.

I felt horrid.

I pressed my eyes shut-why did the light have to stream in so brightly through the eastern windows-and groped for a pillow to cover my head, all the while wishing the horrible pounding in my head would cease. It was like Gimli had set up his own forge in the back of my skull and was hammering away.

But closing my eyes and covering my face with the pillow did not help. I briefly considered smothering myself. Still that pounding, though.

"Prince Legolas? Are you there?"

I nudged the pillow off my head and cracked open one eye toward the door.

I slithered out of bed with a groan and threw on the crumpled robe on the floor next to the bed.

"My lord? Prince Legolas?" The incessant knocking resumed.

I briefly considered not answering, but my better judgment and sense of propriety won out. I pulled my robe shut and fiddled with the belt as I cracked open the door.

The maiden politely averted her eyes. "Our Lady sends you this with her compliments." She held a small basket out, and I widened the door enough to make room for it to pass through.

"Lady Galadriel is too kind," I said, my voice harsh to my own ears. I cleared my throat and continued. "Please assure her of my gratitude."

She curtseyed and left, and I pushed the door shut. The basket contained some bread, fruit, a little pot of jam, and a glass bottle of some sort of juice. My fingers lingered on the glass bottle, labeled in a thin curling style: "Elder juice-for headaches and hangovers."

I opened it at once, throwing down the contents without a second thought and flopped back down on the bed. I would have happily tried anything at that point. My head throbbed, and even though I might make pretend to be above such maladies to the hobbits, Gimli, or even Aragorn, in the privacy of my own chamber, I allowed myself to wallow in my feelings of misery.

Sometimes the Lady of the woods was too perceptive. Damn nosy, is what my father would call it, but that seemed uncharitable somehow. Of course, he had known her for much longer than I. They had both been in Doriath before it had been sacked.

My father. He had not wanted me to go. We had more than a few heated discussions about my plans for Ithilien.

 _"You are my son," Thranduil had raged, "and it is your position, no—duty, to stay and serve the Woodland Realm."_

 _I knew to be adamant. "My brother had already taken over most of your duties, Ada. I am not needed in court, as my absence has well proved. Our kingdom still stands, does it not?"_

 _"I do not understand why you would openly embrace leadership in Gondor when such things are so tiresome to you here," my father argued._

 _The vein in the king's forehead started to throb. I lowered my voice. "I do not wish do dwell in Oromer's shadow, Ada."_

 _"Nor have you since the War, my son. You have won great fame for yourself among men and the Eldar," he said proudly._

 _"I do not wish to settle for second place, my father. I cannot. I will not." I was firm._

 _"So this is my beloved Legolas' future? To live among men?" Thranduil mused sadly, "and leave his family behind?"_

 _What my father could not accomplish with one of his rages he could easily make up for in layers of guilt. "Please understand, my father. I beg leave, not because of less love for my family, but I desire to build a new life…"_

 _Thranduil interrupted, "Was your old one so horrible to you, son?"_

 _"No…but I have grown too complacent in these woods, easy in my position, letting Middle Earth roll by…" I paused and remembered the day I had left Rivendell with the Fellowship._

 _"When Lord Elrond chose me for the Fellowship, I felt needed, depended on—and not just for my title. I saw more of the world than I ever had before… I will not stay in the and be an object for the people here, doing nothing, changing nothing, helping no one—I want so much more." I took a deep breath. Never had I been so candid or persistent with my father._

 _"You have changed, Legolas. The war has changed you. Made you stronger, more sure of yourself." My father rose from his throne. "When you are lord over Ithilien, kindly remember that your Ada loves you very much."_

 _All I could do was stand there, stunned by the words of my father, the king._

* * *

So much had come to pass since that fateful day. I peered thoughtfully through my window to the golden mallorn leaves fluttering in the breeze. In a few days' time I would see my king...my father once more. We were to meet on the edge of Eryn Lasgalen before I departed for Ithilien. Saying goodbye would not prove easy, especially with my younger sisters, Celeril and Idrian. They were twins, each prone to mischief and both infuriatingly adorable-it was impossible to stay angry with either of them when they would look up at me with their big blue eyes. Idrian has ever been Oromer's favorite, just as Celeril was mine.

When Celeril was an elfling, she looked to me to make everything right. She confided in me, and I, in her. If our father was too strict (a frequent occurrence), Oromer too bossy (when was he not?), or she had fought with Idrian, she knew I would understand. When she had her first kiss, I was the first she told, and when dark dreams plagued my nights after my return, she alone knew and brought me comfort.

I would miss her dearly, but perhaps it was for the best.

She was still very young. My time with the Fellowship had forced me to face reality, and I knew that I could no longer join her in silly pranks or wild escapades. Still, saying goodbye would not come easy.

I can only imagine what Celeril would have to say about my behavior with Limaer last night. She would probably laugh her head off and then scold me in the same breath.

I had acted horribly. Disgraceful, even.

I peeled myself off the bed, picked up the discarded bottle, and made myself splash cold water on my face, change clothes, tidy my hair. I gave myself a once over in the mirror by the vanity and grimaced at the circles under my eyes.

I looked hungover. It was not my best look.

A half hour later, I had searched no less than five different locations for Lady Limaer. And every time my eyes felt like they might squeeze out of my too-small skull, I reminded myself that I deserved to feel wretched. This was my penance, I told myself. The sooner I found Limaer and apologized, the sooner I could return to my room.

I eventually did find her. I'm not half-convinced she didn't lead me on some sort of wild goose chase all over Caras Galadhon, and then staged her final location to make herself seem as sweet and lovely as possible.

When I finally found Limaer, she was framed by a fragrant arbor of pink roses, which perfectly matched the color of her gown. In her lap, she lovingly stroked a small kitten. She pretended not to notice my arrival.

I had to clear my throat three times and finally say her name before she looked up.

"Oh, Prince Legolas! I did not see you," she said, her voice all innocence.

Right. "Lady Limaer, I have come to offer you my sincerest apologies," I told her. "My actions were inexcusable last night."

She looked up at me through long silken eyelashes and blinked. "I am not sure what you are referring to, Prince Legolas."

"Last night," I repeated. "In my room?"

She blushed prettily. "Prince Legolas, I am sure I do not know of what you speak!" Limaer daintily shook her head.

"Last night, Lady Limaer, when you were in my room-"

Her eyes widened and she cut me off, quite loudly I might add. "Prince Legolas, a young lady would _not_ visit any elf's room without a chaperone."

I glanced behind me to see if perhaps we were not alone, but we were. Limaer, however, seemed set on pretending the whole uncomfortable scene the night before had never happened.

I pursed my lips and then gave her a quick bow. "My apologies then, my lady, for interrupting your time."

She gave me a long look through those cool blue eyes of hers and smiled prettily, her teeth white against her pink, full lips. "Any time, Prince Legolas."

I turned then to leave, only too happy to flee, and as I rounded the corner, I clearly heard her say in a low whisper, "Any time."

It was almost enough to drive me back to my room to drink some more.

* * *

 _Author's note: Well… what is that Limaer up to? Did any of you expect Legolas' gallant apology to turn out like that?_

 _Well, I know it's been a while since the last update on this one, and for that I apologize. Kingsfoil has been pretty front and center in terms of taking up my writing time, and I'm trying desperately to finish it off._

 _If there are any readers feeling especially impatient about this tale, please remember that the finished original version of Building Ithilien is available Right Now to read in its entirety. :)_

 _Please Review, Follow, and Favorite._


End file.
